The Uchiha Dictionary
by LazyKiss
Summary: It had always been hard talking to the youngest Uchiha. The only way to understand his enigmatic language is by learning it the hard way. Define Annoying.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

* * *

_So this is my first attempt at a SasuSaku crack-AU of some sort. I'm just trying it out to see if I'm capable of writing something different as opposed to the things that I wrote before so I hope this turns out good. This story will be a short multiple chapters. 2 or 3 chapters to complete, I'm guessing. It's not a long one since I'm not planning to spend my time working on other long stories. I still have 2 unfinished businesses to work on. I just decided to stray for a little while because I'm facing a major writer's block on the other stories. This will help me pull out of it, I'm hoping._

_Naruto and his gang will be in an Alternate Universe parallel with ours living a normal teenage life. Only theirs won't be normal because it will be hectic, chaotic and exciting!_

_I hope you enjoy it!_

_Summary: __It had always been hard talking to the youngest Uchiha. The only way to understand his enigmatic language is by learning it the hard way. If only there was an easier way... Hang on! How about creating a word bank or better yet, a dictionary of the translations and meanings of Sasuke Uchiha's words?! That will be extremely useful! Alright, one Uchiha Dictionary coming right up!_

_Settings: High school where most of the characters are the appropriate age of 16-17._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**The Uchiha Dictionary Column**

_I, Naruto Uzumaki, along with my future girl-friend, Sakura Haruno, vow to stalk and record Uchiha Sasuke's speech and action in order to complete a dictionary that will be useful for the future generation should they encounter the need to translate a particular word said by one of the Uchiha clansmen. This new Uchiha Dictionary will be your best guide to complete the year understanding the special specimen hailing from planet Ice and will definitely help in the quest of melting his ice block of a heart and ass. The dictionary section will be updated weekly with each letter and will be finalized in the form of a mini book for easy usage at all times! And as a bonus, the Uchiha Body Language will also be served in the column!_

"Whoa whoa whoa, time out! Future girlfriend? An Uchiha dictionary? What the hell is this, Naruto?!"

"Ehehehe… well… see… I just thought it would be smart. And look! No grammar mistakes! See, see!"

A fit blonde boy with bright cerulean eyes pointed excitedly towards the piece of paper a girl with unusual pastel pink hair was holding. He was smiling rather proudly at the proposal text he had written seemingly oblivious to the irritated pinkette.

"Are you crazy? Sasuke will kill me if he finds out!"

"No, he won't."

"And why won't he?" Sakura growled feeling annoyed with the whisker boy.

"Because he likes you, duh."

Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world which it wasn't. As far as she knows, Sasuke Uchiha hated her guts, pink hair and well, just her as a whole. If she remembers correctly, she was 'annoying'. He herself had told her that right in her crying face when she had confessed her love. It was always the same _'You're annoying' _every time. She knows because she kept track of her crazy fangirl-ing episodes in which she hadn't done for almost two years now; a fact that she was proud of.

"Look, just because we're partners doesn't mean I'm going to go along with this plan. I'm not submitting this." Sakura told him crossing her arms.

"You don't have to, I already did." Naruto replied smiling excitedly.

"Oh, Lords and Heavens above, no! Just no!" Sakura exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Why not?" Naruto questioned innocently.

"Because…" Sakura struggled to find an excuse and blurted, "Because Shikamaru would never approve of something trivial like this!"

Naruto smiled from ear to ear, his eyes glinted mischievously and he opened his mouth,

"Sakura-chan, prepare to be mind blown. TADA!"

Naruto announced triumphantly pulling out another piece of paper with the same text Sakura was holding stamped with a big red "APPROVE" signed by none other than the head of the Konoha High School's newspaper team himself, Shikamaru Nara. Sakura gasped loudly looking scandalized.

"But-but-he-I-we… gah!"

"And the best part is we get our own weekly column for it! Isn't that amazing, Sakura-chan?!"

Sakura cried out in despair and swept dramatically out of the classroom that held the weekly newspaper team meeting. All of the present members regarded the exchange interestingly and was snickering the whole time. The moment Sakura was gone they all burst out laughing. Naruto just shrugged and took his seat. He proceeded to plan out their column feeling excited about his new assignment. It was the first time his proposal was approved anyway so that's why he was ready to tackle headfirst into the task apart from several other reasons of course.

"So, first week letter is A! _'__Aa' _means _Yes_… _'Aaaa' _means _Yeah, I got it_… _'Aah?' _means _I beg your pardon? _or is it _What the hell?_"

He shrugged and just wrote it down unaware of the silent giggles and snickers from his fellow members.

* * *

"I said no, woman."

"This is so unfair, Shikamaru! Listen, the idea is stupid. It's a waste of column. We can use it for something much more important like… like the…" She struggled to find something. "The endangered wildlife section!" Sakura said snapping her fingers when she got the lame idea or rather, the lame excuse.

"Can you stop being troublesome? I already told you, no." A tall teenager with sharp intelligent eyes, a bored look and a pineapple hairstyle grumbled carrying a tray of lunch.

Sakura was in the half-full cafeteria begging for Shikamaru to reconsider the troubling proposal Naruto made. So far, she was not making any positive progress and was hitting a dead end, a very dangerous dead end. She rounded a table and stood in front of the annoyed boy putting on her best puppy face.

"Please, Shikamaru! I'll do anything for you! I'll write 3 articles, I'll proof read the whole drafts, design the cover- I'll do anything! Anything at all just not Naruto's column! Please!"

Shikamaru halted and looked at her face, his eyes staring deeply into her forest green orbs lost in the beauty of despair. His face betrayed a look of sympathy and was twisted in an aloof but reluctant agreement façade of some sort as if ready to give in and fall freestyle into submission. Just when she thought she had him, he shook his head and denied her request.

"Give him a chance, Sakura. Besides, it was a good proposal. It'll be great for the paper."

He explained putting his tray on an empty table and sliding languidly into his seat. Sakura pulled a chair in front of him and stubbornly plopped on it. Clearly, she wasn't about to give up.

"Good? What good will that stupid thing bring?!"

Shikamaru took a swig of his coke and replied,

"We'll gather a lot of followers if we publish that column. A lot of people will want to read the newspaper if the dictionary is on it."

"What makes you say that? We have other interesting articles and column. Our readers love them!" Sakura retorted.

"Look, our ratings haven't been good lately since Ino's gossip column was finished. I figured we could add something… gossip worthy or whatever, I don't care. As far as I'm concerned, that dictionary column is the perfect thing. It'll attract back all of our female readers."

"Our ratings are fine! Sure there's a drop but they still like it. Besides, that will make Konoha High News look like some trashy paper." She argued flailing her arms about.

"Maybe but that trashy paper is what's selling." Shikamaru drawled and begin to eat his fries.

Sakura knew Shikamaru had a point. Ino's gossip column had been the one that attracted the majority of Konoha High's female readers and after it was finished, the reader amount and paper rating had dropped down. The only way to get back that crowd is by making another gossip-ish or something girly column and Naruto's Uchiha Dictionary plan was extremely appropriate for the circumstances.

Ugh, since when did Naruto get so smart? How the hell did he managed to think up of something like this and totally win Shikamaru's favour? Of all the times she wished he could suddenly become a genius and get a clue of his surroundings it just have to be now when Sakura's finally well on her way to forget the long-time obsession of the handsome and highly popular black haired onyx eyed male. The quest tied to the column articles will not help her at all. Plus, Sasuke would probably tear her apart if he found out that she co-writes the column. That was why she had to find a way to get out of this mess. She could always drop out but that would ruin her extracurricular perfect record.

"I doubt that the paper will even sell with that stupid column on."

"Unless you've forgotten, Konoha High revolves around Uchiha. I thought you of all people would know that."

Sakura huffed indignantly and folded her arms,

"That was two years ago. I'm so over him."

"Yeah, the same way you're over me." He muttered.

"What, Shikamaru?"

"Nothing." He said quickly trying to cover his Freudian slip.

Sakura glared.

"Oh no. No, this is not nothing. You're doing this on purpose!"

When Shikamaru said nothing and only turned deep red in response she quickly pointed an accusing finger and exclaimed,

"Oh my god, you're doing this to get back at me! You did this because I dumped you!"

Shikamaru frowned and huffed,

"Tch, no."

"It is, isn't it? You're still angry that I dumped you and now you're having your sweet revenge!"

Shikamaru turned a shade darker and looked away with a strained expression on his hot red face. He pulled on his uniform's collar uncomfortably feeling the sudden uninvited heat. Yeah, not a long time after Sakura stopped with her crazy obsession with the Uchiha, Shikamaru finally got the space and courage to ask her out to which she agreed. They were like all happy teenage couples were. They didn't last long though. He remembered the break up. It was a simple break up but was really hurtful on his part because he was still in love with her. They had been dating for a year and just last year, Sakura announced to him that she didn't like him the way she used to and had suggested to him that they remain friends. When he asked her of the reasons, she said that he didn't treat her like all the normal boyfriends do and claimed that he wasn't what she expected out of guys. Of course she also blamed herself as being the one that was at fault; for not being able to hold on to their relationship and for not being able to be the girl that could always be with him. As a conclusion, she said they weren't working out and it just wasn't the same anymore.

"_It's not you, it's me. I'm sorry."_

He bet she got that from some chick flick she and her girlfriends watched.

Shikamaru sighed heavily and swiped his hand to his neatly tied black hair.

"Think what you want Sakura but no. I didn't do it because I want revenge. I did it because it will be good for the paper."

Sakura regarded him in silence. Shikamaru instead tried to get out of the sudden awkwardness by focusing on the buzzing of the chatters in the cafeteria.

"Umm, Shika?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry about the break up."

Shikamaru smiled painfully and turned to look at her.

"No worries. I'm over it."

Sakura just looked at him apprehensively but guiltily. Shikamaru took notice of this and tried his best to convince her.

"Really, Sakura. Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm dating Temari now."

"I… yeah. Okay."

He flicked her nose playfully and smirked.

"Now back to the main point. You still have to complete the Uchiha Dictionary column. 3 letters per week. I suggest you start your research now but I doubt you need any considering that you were an avid fan girl before."

Sakura growled and threw a handful of fries at him.

"Hey, hands off the food woman!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

_So there you go! Next chapter is in the works! _

_I'm so sorry for making Sakura sound slightly OOC but it has to be done. She has always been emotional and explodes at the slightest thing so it's not really straying from her character right? If it does I'll try to make it up in the future chapters. I got it all planned out. In fact I'm almost finished! I just need to edit and publish it but it may take a while._

_Tell me what you think in your reviews okay? Favourites and follows are flattering so do that but I'd be jumping up and down with joy to hear (or read) what you have to say about the story and I'd appreciate it if you don't flame. Just simply criticize in a nice and calm way. LoL. I'd respect and love you for that. I also appreciate the time you guys spent to leave me a review. Advices and encouragements keeps me going! Smiles._

_I'll try to update soon, okay? _

_Thank you for reading and have a good day! _

**_Kissa_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

* * *

_Oh, wow. This story is receiving a good deal of hearts it seems; a couple even PM'ed me wanting to know beforehand about the epic ending. Sorry guys! I'll have to save that for later! Hmm... a week left before I complete! Assuming that school will run smoothly of course. If they dumped me with a barrel of homework and assignments then I won't be able to update! I'm already behind my Sapir/Whorf Hypothesis paper as it is!_

_Many thanks to **24kk, akatsuki's-chick, Rasengan 918, Katsumi Hatake, Less Plastic, sleeplygirl, Feli 'Ita' Vargas, alayneni and Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10** for your reviews! True to my words, I did jump up and down when the reviews came in. You guys make me happy! And to my followers and readers, a huge thanks to you too for being interested in the story. _

_Now this story was kinda easy to write because there wasn't a really big Oh-My-God-Raging-War-Mind-Blown-Epic-FTW-Kaboom-like plot going on but it was hard for me to write a long chapter since I wasn't intending it to be that kind of fic but I guess qualities over quantities and as long as it's enjoyable then it's fine, right? (About the quality thing, of course I'm not up to par with most writers but I still like to believe that I'm a decent writer even when I deserve an F or something). XD_

_Regarding this chapter, it will be pure chaos (at least I intended it to be). Some scenes were confusing at first but after I edited, it was a perfect combination of chaos and stupid. I'm not sure if this came out right because to me it sounds okay but to others it might just be weird. _

_I say… deal with it. Muahahaha! _

_Okay, sorry. Maybe I should just… edit more…just a lil bit more… and…DONE! _

_(Psstt… Sasuke's feelings and thoughts is included… Hehehe.)_

_Now on with the reading!_

**_Warning: Offensive languages. Not suitable for kiddies._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

His senses tingled, his hand won't stop twitching and he was sweating like hell - he knew it meant danger. Dodging people skilfully, he rushed to the block E's staircase which was off limit for students. He always uses that stairs for his escapes whenever he was on the run from screaming teachers or students. His head darted left and right for signs of the brooding Uchiha and when he was sure the corridor was empty, he ran quickly and slid down on the handlebars of the stairs and landed quietly as opposed to his nature. When he reached the first floor, he located the exit which was only a few metres away to his right. He rushed to it and pulled the door open and went out into the open school yard. There were many students bustling about getting ready to go home. School has ended, and he had been avoiding his best friend for the whole day, knowing that he was going to get it from him. He looked at the crowd and saw the gate opened widely offering his escape.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Too late, he was just spotted by Sasuke.

Naruto spun, laughing nervously upon seeing Sasuke fast approaching him; the look on his face screamed danger and murderous intentions.

"Whatsup, Sasuke! Nice day to be on happy mood, huh? Oh, so you read the paper." His eyes immediately caught sight of the sorry looking newspaper in Sasuke's steely hands and commented, "Really good stuff if you ask me."

He began to tremble at the sight of the furious Sasuke and swallowed, "Hey… you okay? You look like you're gonna hit someone…hahaha- Ack, don't hurt me!" he raised both hands up in defence and shut his eyes.

Beating Naruto to a vegetative state would have been too easy to do, but it wouldn't have achieved the desired effect. Plus, there were too many witnesses around. He was sure any of them would bail him out of trouble but he was just not in the mood to get his hands dirty. So instead, he shoved the crumpled newspaper into the stupid blonde forcefully and deeply growled,

"The Uchiha Dictionary?"

Naruto gave a shaky laugh and said,

"Like I said, good stuff…"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Because I'm your bestfriend…?" He answered his voice suddenly small.

"You, idiot. Moron. Good for nothing dead last." Sasuke spat.

"Hey, come on man! Gimme a break! I only did it so I can get out of the newspaper club. You know Granny Tsunade would never let me out unless I do something productive!" Naruto defended giving his reasons.

"You call this productive?"

Naruto suddenly turned smug and joked,

"Well, much more productive than you, if you know what I mean." He grinned and elbowed Sasuke pointedly.

In a flash Sasuke caught him in a headlock and grind his knuckles hardly against the blonde's head intending to hurt him and severing the remaining brain cells in his barely existing brain.

"Ouch, hey- AGH! SASUKE STOP!"

A few students stopped and laughed watching the violent interaction between the two. The boys whistled and cheered them on while the girls squealed and gushed loudly. Apparently, they thought he was doing it as a friendly acknowledgement and translated Naruto's awful screams as squeals of delight. The fact that Sasuke looked so boyishly charming and manly charismatic sans the happy smiling face at the same time only encouraged the fangirling more.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Ooomph, Teme! I'm sorry!"

Sasuke gave one last knock with his fist and finally released the whimpering idiot. Sasuke's attractive face melted into an aloof expression as he stood still and stared at the blonde with cold dark eyes. Naruto was muttering incoherent sentences rubbing his head in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Fix this, dobe."

"I can't. It's a weekly column. It'll only finish until we reach Z."

Naruto flinched when Sasuke sent him a deathly glare. If looks could kill then he was pretty sure he'd be burnt to death just by the intensity of Uchiha's menacing glare. He backed away slightly just in case Sasuke did decide to splash gasoline and set a light up match on him.

"B-but I'll try to put as little words as I can, I promise!" He amended.

"Hn."

A wave of disappointed groans washed over them.

"Oh no, we only have A B C!"

"I wonder what Hn means?"

"I can't wait for the next issue!"

Naruto was already running for safety at the speed of light.

* * *

For the past 3 weeks Sasuke Uchiha had remained deathly silent. He refused to utter even a single word. He was –for the lack of better word- scared that the fan girls would listen to his speech and ultimately mistranslate it. In class, he would refuse to answer the teachers' questions and ignore or glare at the teacher who dares make his life miserable. Out of class, he would brood and again glare at everyone that snickers and laugh at him (not everyone in the school has an obsession of him afterall) and spent half the time in deserted areas avoiding people as much as he can.

The Uchiha Dictionary column had not lessened its quality like Naruto had promised. It had in fact grown and preoccupied a big space on the newspaper page including the added physical movement translations as well. He was constantly being watched. He was being stalked in extreme ways and the fan girls had developed eyes sharper than hawk ever since much to his displeasure.

He had of course demanded the school's newspaper to take the column down but since no one else had voiced disagreement (who would? They were enjoying the given luxury!) so his demands were ignored. He had even tried to start a petition but some prejudiced guy had ripped the petition apart! And Naruto had been successful in avoiding him. It was hard to catch him and even when he had caught him, Naruto would find a way to wiggle his way out. That blasted blonde gorilla. He was the cause of this mess.

The atrocity drove him nuts! Isn't this against the human rights? Where's the privacy that he damn well deserve? The right of being left alone? Don't they fucking preach about humanities in the world anymore? Isn't anyone going to step up and pull him out of his misery? No. Of course not. As much as he was loved he was also hated and for no fucking reasons at that! His wealth, his looks and his influences were not his fault! It was God's freaking gift and his fucking family! Not to mention the people that had successfully gave him hell these past years. That snake guy and his bastard of an assistant tried to exploit him the last time and that Karin girl had continuously tried to rape him and for the rest of the world… well, just fuck them! He swears most of the times he just wanted to strangle each and one of them to death. Some were probably nice but the majority of them were just annoying!

Annoying.

That pink haired girl is annoying.

She was one of his most extreme fans.

She and Naruto wrote this column. She's a part of this heinous offense. The monster inside of him growled. It had been a while, two years, in fact since she last bothered him. Their last encounter was when he had rejected her at the hall in front of everybody. He knew she would come back at him. He had spent the time waiting cautiously. He had even kept his eyes and ears open for her. Even when she was dating the Nara boy, he had still kept a cautious stance. When the two separated, his alarm went off screaming. Sure she made no gesture to attack him anytime soon but he was so tuned in to her he captured her every movements, her talk, her life. She walks softly, stomps a lot, talks loudly, slams the door when she's early, close the door quietly when she's late, always humming weird tunes, is extremely loud, hot-headed, hits Naruto all the time, is very emotional, sometimes shy, always looking out for others, is very concerned about her forehead, but highly confident, easily blushes, oblivious, annoying, always wearing red, looks hot in red, has quite the stamina, is fit, love medical science but hates math, always smiling… see?! He just knows the stuff he picks up just from watching out for her! There was even at that one point he had spent hours and hours of doing nothing thinking about her and her pink hair and green eyes! His idiot friend had even thought he had developed a crush for the pinkette! But had he?

He shook his head.

Anyways, back to the main point. She was the one who co-writes the column and it was obvious she's using her past experience for good use this time so it only made sense if he confronts her and demand her to stop even if it meant standing face to face from his past 'Sasuke Uchiha Extremist' (as he had labelled her). But did he want to? Was he willing to talk to the girl that had caused him this misery? Was he willing to talk to the girl that had cause a stir in his usually calm(er) atmosphere? Was he willing to talk to the girl that had grabbed his attention annoyingly?

Sitting on the toilet's seat, he made up his mind. He will find Haruno Sakura and demand that she finds a way to stop. He heard a flush and waited for the guy outside to leave but he didn't. Whoever it was out there was annoying Sasuke. He has 15 minutes left before the bell rings signalling the end of lunch. Soon, the hallway will be crowded and it will take him a lifetime escaping the fan girls and the other students. Someone knocked on his stall's door in a slow mocking manner. He inwardly cursed and went out from his stall glaring at the male in front of him who was sporting a smirk.

"Hey, Uchiha."

"…"

"Hiding in the stalls I see. I wonder why…?"

Sasuke's expression darkens like the storm clouds, his glare intensified. The teenage male with messy brown hair and canine-like teeth in front of him just laughed and said,

"Chill man. You know I'm cool with you and you're cool with me."

"…"

"So, how you be doing?"

Silence.

"Not talking, huh? Yeah, I understand. Those girls are crazy, right? They take TUD way too seriously. You're not even a language!"

He barked a hearty laugh and playfully punched the Uchiha on his left shoulder. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow up, his angry façade now replaced by confusion.

"TUD? The Uchiha Dictionary?"

Sasuke growled. Oh right, that's the short form of the cursed thing.

"Oh, a growl. That means you're angry."

"Watch it, Inuzuka."

The boy with the wild appearance barked another loud laugh and exclaimed, "He talks! The ice block talks!"

Sasuke shot him daggers and grumbled,

"Whatever."

"Crap, W's not published yet." He joked and added a second later when he noticed the angry Uchiha about to approach him with a raised fist, "Whoa, man! I'm just kidding!"

The door suddenly swung open and in come a tall guy with short straight white hair, purple eyes and pointed teeth.

"Uh, did I come at a bad time? I can always pee in the bushes."

"No, Suigetsu." Sasuke replied and lowered his fist.

"Yeah, just go and do your business." Kiba agreed.

"Aite…"

Suigetsu shrugged and went to the standing man's toilet.

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys later." Kiba said a while later after a short awkward silence.

Kiba nodded to Suigetsu who was now washing his hand at the sink. Suigetsu gave a mock salute to the canine-like boy.

"Later dude." Suigetsu replied offhandedly.

Once Kiba was out of earshot, Suigetsu asked,

"Ey, Sasuke. What happened?"

"Hn."

"Hn, nothing. Or Hn, you're annoying or Hn, shut the fuck up?"

"The last one."

Suigetsu laughed.

The sword lover was the only guy apart from Juugo and a few others he had been able to talk to without feeling worried that they would betray a word or two to the translation column. Sure Suigetsu was a pain but at least he was… well, Sasuke didn't know what he was but he was the one that didn't cause this much trouble to him at least.

"So the TUD is actually accurate. Hmm, I should read it more often then."

Sasuke introduced Suigetsu's face to the toilet bowl.

* * *

"You, pinkie! Come here!"

Sakura growled in annoyance. How dare that guy call her pinkie! She stomped angrily to him and asked in a growl,

"What?"

"Drop the TUD column, will ya? The Uchiha's been giving me hell."

"Tch, I can't. People will be disappointed."

"Well _people_ don't get their heads dunk in the toilet bowl." He growled back pointing towards his wet head and shirt.

Suigetsu was so mad that his friend had been so moody and lashing out on him and his circle of friends these past few weeks he had taken his own initiative to stand up and try to get the column down. It was for the sake of his happiness… and Sasuke's of course. Okay, maybe mostly his own happiness.

"You're Suigetsu, Grade 12- S class right?"

"Yes and no. I'm in grade 11."

"But aren't you a year older than me?"

Suigetsu sighed and looked away dreamily saying,

"Ahhh… the art of failing. You should try it sometimes." He snapped from his fake stupor and continued,

"Anyways, pinkie. Just drop the column or I'll burn this place down."

Suigetsu threatened motioning to the newspaper's club special printing room.

"Uh huh. I'd like to see you try."

Suigetsu smiled toothily and stepped closer to her standing to his full height and looked down at her evilly. Their height difference was big; the top of her head only reached his chest.

"Oh you don't wanna say that, pink baby." His voice husky and plain dangerous.

"I just did." The pinkette retorted standing firm to her ground even when she had gone red in the face feeling intimidated.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

* * *

"But that's so unfair! I wasn't the one who burned the papers, he was!"

Sakura exclaimed pointing a finger accusingly towards the scowling boy next to her.

"Hey, you dared me, blusher!"

"Stop calling me names!"

"I'll stop calling you names if you stop the column!"

"Crazy!"

"Pinkie!"

"Failure!"

"Forehead!"

"Jerk!"

Suigetsu gasped dramatically, "Hey, that's harsh!"

"Enough, you two!"

The headmistress yelled already having a headache. These two teenagers hadn't stopped fighting and bickering since the minute they entered her office and it was driving her mad! And the offence they did make her almost see red. When the two had closed their mouth, Tsunade, a busty blonde with a diamond tattoo on her forehead calmly asked,

"Now tell me again, what happened."

The two quickly jumped and accused each other simultaneously in loud voices,

"I just asked her to drop the column-but that would be highly unproductive- because the Uchiha was on me- he didn't have to worry, it's fine-so I went to her and asked nicely- calling me names and threatening me- so that she takes me seriously- And then he grabbed the papers and pull out his match- I was only taunting I didn't wanna do it- and he set it on fire and threw it around-because she pushed me into the paper stack-and set the other papers on fire!- but I put them out and pinkie was only screaming- I freaked out and grabbed the fire extinguisher- and freaking shot it all over me!- But the fire didn't die out because the jerk blocked my path- I was trying to save her- so I used the extinguisher and shot it- at me again! Pinkie just had to- throw my water bottle into the fire because I was really panic and-"

"SHUT UP!"

They both instantly closed their mouth and sat back on the chair scared by the suddenly screaming headmistress.

"I'm tired and grumpy and I have a lot of papers to sign so let's pretend like we got this worked out. I'll give you both detention and punishments and will record this offence in the school record." Noticing Sakura opening her mouth to protest Tsunade immediately cut her off and sternly said, "I will not accept any excuses. Now get out of my office before I get you expelled!"

Suigetsu immediately stood and rushed out of the room while Sakura stood but remained in the office to protest again.

"But Tsunade-sama-"

"Sakura, I meant what I said."

Sakura just hung her head and apologized before walking out. Tsunade sighed and shook her head. She didn't like it when her most favourite student get called in to her office for troubles but this time she had gone too far. Burning the papers in the printing room, really? She sighed heavily. The woman of course knew about the The Uchiha Dictionary section but without official petition she could do nothing to strip the column off but she had found the section highly amusing she was reluctant to even give orders to have it stripped down in the first place. Oh well, she guessed the Uchiha just have to deal with it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

_Guys, I tried my best._

_I even tried oh-so-hard to not bash Sasuke. But I did a little and don't worry, he'll get a happy ending._

_So anyway, I decided that I won't update the final chapter(s) until the reviews reach 25+! Muahaha! Am I evil or what? LoL. Nope just kidding! It's just that I figured I have school anyway that I won't have time to update in 3 days like this one. So maybe I will (maybe being an important keyword) update on Sunday. But if the reviews did hit 30 then I will (again, big MAYBE) on Saturday!_

_(high expectations I know)_

_So, tell me what you think in your reviews okay? Favourites and follows are flattering so do that but I'd be jumping up and down with joy to hear (or read) what you have to say about the story and I'd appreciate it if you don't flame. Just simply criticize in a nice and calm way. LoL. I'd respect and love you for that. I also appreciate the time you guys spent to leave me a review. Advices and encouragements keeps me going! Smiles._

_Thank you for reading and have a good day!_

**_Kissa_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

* * *

_The week was crazy! I had to submit 2 papers and perform a presentation which wasn't that much of a deal really but the thing was... it was all due on the same day! Panic attack! But it's over now so thank god. More will come I'm sure but I'll just accept it bravely and handle it like a true nerd._

_Many thanks to** Fleeting Thought, SoKira, NicholeStorm, Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10, Hatsuyuki-chan, Rasengan 918, Feli 'Ita' Vargas, Katsumi Hatake, Less Plastic, sleeplygirl **and **Sumiku Agaishi** for your reviews! You guys make me happy! And to my followers and readers, a huge thanks to you too for being interested in the story. And for your information the "No reviews, no update" thingy I did last chapter was just an empty threat. I'll still post anyway even if I get none but still... REVIEW. For the sake of this review-thirsty fanfiction author._

_Okay, now. Notes. I thought this story would end in 3 chapters but I had extended it to fit the 2k words per chap so that means it will take another chapter before it is truly finished (I think). Not sure if that is good or not. But, oh well._

_Things will go a bit wrong from now on (as if it wasn't since the beginning). Sasuke is a very unhappy child in this chapter and Sakura takes a trip down the guilt lane. The next chap will take a similar air but it will turn... fluffy *shudders*. Nope. Not fluffy. I say reality. Wait, fluffy reality? Make up your mind woman! _

_Anyway,_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and be patient for the next. (^_^)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-chan. What does _'later' _means for the bastard?"

Sakura groaned and rubbed her temples. They were on the fourth issue of TUD and were currently working on the letter L. For every word that Naruto had found and scanned his brains for, he had asked Sakura for the meaning. Naruto had even re-enacted the many life moments he had had with Sasuke in order to get the Uchiha's body language translation asking Sakura if he got it right. Sakura brushed her fingers through her newly highlighted hair messing with the do Ino had forced her into this morning and said,

"I dunno, Naruto."

"Well, I think it means _we'll meet again_."

"If you say so." Sakura simply grumbled.

Naruto laughed and stuck a tongue out towards Sakura's back and typed it into his laptop. He really liked this assignment. Even though he was only doing this as a part of his punishment for causing the small explosion in the chemistry lab, he really was enjoying it despite knowing that he was walking on thin ice. It wasn't like Sasuke was letting him out alive after what he did. Sure Sasuke got extremely mad but Naruto just shrugged and said, "He'll get over it."

"Naruto, I feel bad."

Naruto looked up from his laptop and looked at Sakura concernedly. The pink haired girl was looking really sad and uncomfortable. Her mouth was pulled into a frown.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan? Are you sick?"

Sakura shook her head.

"No, I mean, about this column. I really feel bad."

"Oh. Well, don't be. I'm pretty sure Sasuke's enjoying this as much as we do."

He assured her positively. Sakura swivelled her chair around to face him properly, the frown still on her troubled face.

"But that's the problem. I'm **not** enjoying this and I'm pretty sure Sasuke isn't too. I…" Sakura struggled for words and swallowed, "I think we should stop."

Naruto almost fell out of his chair.

"What? But Sakura-chan, we've gotten so far!"

That's the problem. They've gotten so far, **too **far. She saw Sasuke yesterday. He looked dishevelled, distraught and annoyed compared to his usual cool and unaffected demeanour. He was almost trampled by a group of screaming girls, attacked by a smaller group of reporters and almost, _almost_ got hit by a car while he was running across the road from the angry mob. When he jumped and landed on his back, Sakura was pretty sure she saw him choking for air, something pathetically human she never knew he was capable of. He looked so pitiful it troubled her. She was sure if she was in his shoes, she would cry and move to a different continent but he, Sasuke Uchiha was strong, stubborn and resistant. He just braved through the ordeal and tried his best to deal with it on his own. She was actually surprised he didn't sue them or something…yet. A lot of people didn't know and would never understand the Uchiha but she did. Believe her, she did…somehow.

Sasuke Uchiha was highly popular. He was the next successor of the Uchiha Corps and was related to the ex-Prime Minister, Madara Uchiha. His brother was a successful martial artist and has his own branch of martial art schools called the 'Akatsuki'. He had been dealing with reporters, fans and the crazy community for the majority of his life. The fact that the media caught the story of the TUD column caused frenzy. Sure it wasn't on a big scale but the pressure of it was still overwhelming.

Going to the same school, of course she would always see Sasuke. He became much more silent and morbid. He even hung out lesser with people even his usual clique. Sakura had talked with Juugo a week ago in Biology and asked him if Sasuke was okay. The extremely tall orange haired guy was one of the persons in Sasuke's inner circle so she figured that he would probably know and tell her something. Juugo regarded her curiously but shook his head and said his friend had been depressed.

_"It's not fair to him, Sakura."_

He had told her simply and ignored her throughout the entire lesson. She knew Juugo was blaming her for the column and she didn't blame him. She had in fact anticipated the blame.

"Listen, Sakura-chan. I know you hate doing this. I hate it too but it's the only way I can bail out from this club! I can't miss the soccer season and if I stay in this club I'd miss a lot of practice! Do this for me. Do this for Sasuke! He needs me in the team!"

Sakura sighed. Of course she knew about Naruto's situation, he didn't join the club for nothing afterall. It was as a part of the punishment for his stupid mischief involving high level acids, exploding materials and the chemistry lab. Even Sasuke himself had grudgingly agreed that Naruto must stay on the team if they wanted to win the season. But that definitely didn't stop him from throwing tantrums, trying to take the column down and being pissed off at the aftereffect.

"I can feel Sasuke's planning a murder right now. Target- Haruno Sakura."

Naruto just laughed and threw his arms up in the air, shrieking shrilly.

"Oh no, Sasuke-kun! Don't kill me please!"

Sakura just threw a book at him. Naruto let out a loud "Ouch!" and rubbed his head.

"I'm serious, Naruto."

"Pfft, fine. But too bad though…" He paused stalling. He flipped his head towards her and said, "…if we drop something from the column, the crazy mob would skin us alive."

Sakura didn't waste time and immediately agreed; a solemn look on her face.

"And guess whose fault this is?"

Naruto tsk'ed.

"I know right. Shikamaru should've never approved of this silly propersition."

Sakura face palmed herself. First of all, it was his fault; not Shikamaru's for thinking of the suicidal idea in the first place and second of all, it's _proposition_. Not propersition. What an idiot.

"You know what, Sakura-chan? I feel bad too for Teme. I feel like I'm torturing him."

"Really?" Sakura asked peeping under her palm. She knew Naruto wasn't evil in nature so she knew he would feel equally as bad when his bestfriend was clearly suffering.

"Yeah, just like my bladder's torturing me right now. I gotta pee. I'll be back!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's bluntness. She just waved her hands dismissively and told him,

"Don't forget to knock when you come back."

Naruto nodded and rushed out of the room. Sakura continued with her assignment humming a made up tune as she go. She scribbled a few words on a paper and took a print out of the letter K list for the TUD column. She rolled her eyes when she read what Naruto had typed out.

_Karma – Right in your face_

_Kick – Swing his leg into your ass_

_Kill – Another word for "Die bitch, die."_

_Knucklehead - Idiot_

_Know - Understand_

_Kuso – Damn this, damn that, damn everything_

And the list goes on… She crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash can. A good five minutes later, she heard the door swung open and shut quietly behind her.

"Naruto, I told you to knock before you enter."

When the blonde didn't answer she turned around and was surprised to find a tall, dark haired male standing there.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

He only remained silent but crossed the room slowly and stood in front of her. He noticed he got a head advantage over her. He also noticed that she didn't squeal and giggle; something she used to do whenever he was in proximity. He scanned the room and pulled his eyes back to her. The bright green orbs looked back at him in confusion.

"I… uh… Do you need anything?"

Her soft pink lips moved. He was surprised that her voice didn't quiver.

"Hn."

"You know, just because I write the TUD doesn't mean I can still understand you just by a _Hn._"

Sakura said suddenly feeling annoyed just by the word uttered by him. She used to admire him whenever he nonchalantly did so because she had thought it as dark and mysterious; traits that had her drooling every time. Oh, no. She was glad that she was over that now because Sakura was sure if she was her old self, she would've giggled annoyingly and blushed tomato red just by hearing his smooth glazed voice. Sasuke meanwhile just said nothing and moved behind her looking at the bunch of scattered papers across the desks. The air shifted according to his aura; silent and enigmatic. Sakura found herself eyeing the black haired guy anticipating his next act. He took a paper print and raised a perfect eyebrow. Sakura saw that he was reading the "Excretory waste can be good on your face" article.

"We're not publishing that. It's a joke article."

Ignoring her, he threw the paper back onto the table, his back facing her.

"Are you looking for Naruto? He's out."

Sakura took his silence as a no and prodded,

"Umm, are you sure you don't need anything?"

He turned his head so Sakura could see a fraction of his perfect masculine face.

"You,"

A chill ran through her body. His voice was so calm and held undetectable motif she didn't know if she felt threatened or curious. Reminding herself that she had just written the source of his problems, she quickly decided she was more threatened than anything else. The room around her suddenly seemed smaller and suffocating and the papers in front of him suddenly looked like potential weapons though what she couldn't imagine. Maybe he would make her suffer from paper cuts…

"You did this."

"I…" she didn't know what to say. What excuse could she use? There were millions of course but somehow she couldn't get it out.

Sasuke had turned around fully and regarded her with an unreadable mask. Was he mad? She couldn't tell. He looked… distracted. Why was he distracted?

Then she realised he was actually looking at her. Like, really looking. Or examining. She couldn't decide. Maybe it was her hair? A lot of people had commented about it today. It was highlighted with a darker shade of pink giving her a slightly edgy look but the soft curls at the end of her long pastel pink hair was surely the major change from her usual dead straight style with bangs. Sakura inwardly punched herself to common sense. Sasuke Uchiha does not care about trivial stuff especially hairs; not even when his own hair was styled with obvious sophistication that just defies the natural human looks and gravity. It has this cute spiky chicken butt like style with bangs that frames his angular face perfectly. It didn't look like it used hairstyling gel that much because it just looked somewhat natural. So not fair. Naruto's spiky blonde hair sometimes looked like he had dumped a whole container on.

_Seriously, Haruno? The death's deity is standing in front of you and you're thinking about his hair? Why don't you think about his perfect onyx jewelled eyes or his luscious abs or his-_

"Okay, okay, I get it!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Did she just say that out loud?

"W-what I mean is… y-you came here to talk to me about the TUD right? I understand."

She covered her slip. The male in front of her bored curious looks into her face as if trying to read her mind. Flustered from the heavy scrutiny she started to grab the hem of her navy blue skirt and fiddle with it; a habit she never realised she had.

"I heard that you came to see Shikamaru last time and had confronted our members. I know what you want."

Sasuke remained silent. She didn't dare to look at his face so she dropped her eye level to his chest and focused on the Konoha High emblem stitched carefully on the right side of his white collared shirt. What she said next made her want to jump off of a building and land with a crunching SPLAT.

"I'm really sorry but there's nothing we could do. It's a part of the newspaper team's rule to never back down from a monthly column once it is published or it is finished."

She heard a silent snort.

"Funny how they decided not to rule out the personal relevance in the paper."

He said it was funny but he was definitely not smiling or laughing for that matter and to make it worse, she agreed. Why oh why didn't she just apologize and get it over with?

"That's for us to decide." She parried instinctively. Again, Why?! She wanted so much for the earth to swallow her whole.

"Do you think this is a game?" Sasuke said in his deep sharp voice, his eyes narrowing dangerously on her.

Sakura was shocked; she clearly didn't mean to anger him. Who knows what he could do to her. Killing was an obvious intent at the moment.

"N-no! This is nothing personal and we're definitely not trying to toy with you!"

Her heart started to thump loudly and erratically. Not because Sasuke had found her words as ludicrous but because he had started to move closer and closer to her. Within seconds he had closed the distance between them and had leaned down to station his mouth right beside her ear and paused for a fraction of a second. She caught a whiff of his alluring masculine scent and it immediately made her feel light-headed. The lack of space between them was also distressing.

"As if you could." He whispered smoothly.

Right on cue the door blasted open and loud exuberant Naruto declared his entrance.

"I'M BACK!" He noticed another companion in the room and greeted, "Oh hey, Sasuke! Watcha doing?"

Sasuke straightened and composed his exterior. He was no longer scowling but instead adopted an unemotional look though she could feel the deathly aura radiating from him. She turned around and almost hugged Naruto for his perfect timing. Her legs was about to give out from the pressure when Sasuke had stood just a breadth away. She rushed to him and tugged on his sleeves.

"Um, let's go."

"Ah? What? Why?" Naruto asked confusedly and glanced curiously at Sasuke who looked unaffected by anything.

"I… er… we have a lab report to hand in."

Naruto just looked as confused as ever. As far as he knows, he wasn't in any of Sakura's advanced Science classes. Heck, he didn't even take any of those subjects! He was about to point that out to Sakura but sensing something from the middle of the room, he turned and immediately caught Sasuke's look that literally meant "Stay. I need to talk to you."

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. Me and Sasuke have to discuss about soccer."

Sakura looked torn between staying and leaving. She knew that was just an excuse for Sasuke and Naruto to have the big confrontation regarding the weekly issue that she had just started a few minutes ago. That was a big mistake. She shouldn't have said that. It had no base whatsoever. The principle she used was only what their members had took as a fuel to keep their commitment going. However, she doubted that she wanted to stay and witness the violence that would probably occur. She knows Naruto and Sasuke like she knows her Biology Studies. They were close but they tend to discuss things using fists rather than words. It suits the both of them. And she'd rather not have her face or any parts of her body connected to the end of their fists even if it was accidental. Naruto would never hit her and Sasuke was raised like a royal she doubted he would even touch her but still, the danger is there.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go now. Uh… bye." She decided and nodded weirdly towards Sasuke and gave Naruto a slight push to warn him (though she doubted that he understood the hint) and fled from the room.

If World War 3 was about to explode, she wanted to be at the farthest end of the world as soon as possible.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

_Updated._

_First off, is there anyone out there that wanted to make a cover picture for this story? I just thought that it's weird it's a SasuSaku but a ShikaSaku (my current profile pic) pops out instead. I'm not artsy so I need your talent or else I'd just go on paint and scribble TUD in black and that would be it. So if you're interested PM me, okay?_

_In case you're wondering why Sakura is less violent in this story that is because this is an alternate universe and she's a lot more fragile or insecure than she was in the Naruto world due to the fact that she has no confidence gain from her awesome fighting abilities clearly not present in this universe. So, instead of her hitting people all the time except for Naruto who she likes to hit, she's that typical person that always emotionally explodes and sometime snappy. I think it makes sense that way. She's a worry-wart and is caring in nature so that's humane of her. That's why she feels bad for Sasuke. Not because she's worried that Sasuke will forever hate her and being rejected despite her no longer having the crush on him. She cares more about his well-being more than anything and just remember that she was against the idea in the first place so it fits if she stands by it till the end._

_I dunno how classes are for you guys but for me, Grade 11 has a choice of 6 or 7 subjects and we can choose whatever we like. Science and humanities are optional so as you might have guessed Naruto is likely to skip Sciences and even Humanities and opted for Arts, Environmental Sciences or Psycology or Physical Health Studies (Sports) instead. Sakura would take Bio, Chem, Physics, Math High, English, Japanese and probably Economics._

_Oh and the explosion thing in the Chem lab does not mean Naruto takes chemistry. He just wanted to see if the "blue liquid" mixed with the "red syrup" will turn to "grape juice". This is actually based on a true story. My chem partner was crazy. Luckily we didn't get any punishment because we dubbed it as the "experiment gone wrong" but we did have to serve community for like a week. LOL._

_The Sasuke Naruto friendship is kinda weird isn't it? I'm a bit confused myself but I reasoned with myself that the both of them have a lot in common despite being the polar opposite and they understand each other really well. They talk with fists. It's a guy thing, I think. Well at least for them it is._

_Another thing is the Sakura Sasuke relationship! UGH! Unexplainable! I wonder what you guys think about it…_

_So, tell me what you think in your reviews okay? Favourites and follows are flattering so do that but I'd be jumping up and down with joy to hear (or read) what you have to say about the story and I'd appreciate it if you don't flame. Just simply criticize in a nice and calm way. LoL. I'd respect and love you for that. I also appreciate the time you guys spent to leave me a review. Advices and encouragements keeps me going! Smiles._

_Thank you for reading and have a good day!_

**_Kissa_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

* * *

_Was I late to update?_

_Ehehehe. Lemme explain. Alien invasion. Enough said._

_Hearts and love to** NicholeStorm, Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10, Rasengan 918, Feli 'Ita' Vargas, Katsumi Hatake, Less Plastic, sleeplygirl, alayneni, fanaticfanfictionwriter **and** MissLucyFullBuster** for your reviews! You guys make me happy! And to my followers and readers, a huge thanks to you too for being interested in the story. I encourage you to review so that it will make me more motivated to update faster and to pick up a few ideas, hints and advices. I welcome advices and insights the most. Plus, reviews make me feel special. Haha._

_Notes. Surprise surprise, the story is still not done! I wonder what's keeping me? I have it all here, the start, climax and ending but I kept editing and adding and changing! But fear not! The context is still the same. And it's not you, it's me. (XD)_

_A sudden turn of events here, I think. I dunno how to explain so read on dear fanfictioners!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and wait oh-so-patiently for the next._

_(^_^)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Everyone was looking for him; Suigetsu had called him millions of times, Juugo had sent emails after emails while Naruto had crashed into the Uchiha Manor ready to drag the sullen youngest Uchiha out of his bedroom. The only problem is he wasn't there. His room was empty and void of life. No one knew where he was even the rest of the Uchiha didn't know where Sasuke had gone to. The fans were itching, the Konoha High newspaper was under pressure and Sasuke Uchiha was missing. It had been a week since any of them, even his most obsessive stalkers, had last seen him.

Eight days ago, two weeks after the big fight in the newspaper's meeting room, Naruto and Sasuke had another row but this time it included Kiba on Naruto's side and Suigetsu and Juugo on Sasuke's side. The fight happened during soccer practice when the whole team had just finished their mock game. While they were in the showers Kiba made a joke about English class and someone from the team brought up the TUD ridiculing the Uchiha's 'attempt' on gaining cheap popularity.

An alarmed Suigetsu immediately tried to shut him up but Sasuke was already fisting the boy's collar threateningly. Kiba tried to defend the boy claiming that he was just joking being backed up by Naruto. They shouted and exchanged scathing remarks with only Naruto playing the peacekeeper intent on saving Sasuke's pride and the insulting boy's pretty face. One thing led to another and a huge fight broke out. The others had run out from the showers to get the coach while Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kiba, Naruto and that wretched boy were left fighting. Naruto and Juugo didn't want to hurt anybody but once a fist connected to their face and stomach respectively they jumped in without a second thought. The coach and the disciplinary teacher came to break the fight off a while later. By then all of them was sporting a bruised eye or a cut lip. They all received detention and were facing disciplinary actions.

Naruto despite not wanting to brawl in the first place realized his mistake and decided to apologize to all of them. He called Sasuke but the bloke didn't answer. He asked around and found out no one could contact the Uchiha. A day later, after Naruto had forced himself into Sasuke's room, they found out from Sasuke's parents that he had runaway but had told them he was okay in a message and to not come looking for him. They still went out looking for him though disregarding the cold note. Juugo himself had even searched the forest of Konoha with the aid of Naruto, Kiba and Suigetsu. The police was not involved since Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha family, had opposed the idea of involving the officers of law into their private life. He sternly said that Sasuke will come home when he is ready and that he has faith that Sasuke will not dishonour the family. He asked everyone to give his son time; a request Naruto promptly ignored.

"Don't beat yourself because of this Naruto. He'll come back. I promise."

"No, Sakura-chan. You don't understand. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have started that column in the first place! He's right… I'm an idiot. Moron. Good for nothing dead last." He said dejectedly cupping his face in disappointment.

Sakura agreed but she kept it silent. Naruto was already hurting he didn't need more pain. Sakura wanted to reprimand him at first but since he had understood his mistake all by himself, she just stood by his side and tried her best to comfort him. Besides, Naruto was his bestfriend or well, something akin to that. Their rivalry, arguments and cold shoulders changed not the fact that they were close. This idiosyncrasy was what made them bond. She, even when not included in their innermost circle, had witnessed first-hand of their relationship and could totally relate to what Naruto was going through. It was similar to the fight Sakura and Ino had made when they were younger fighting over the cute young Uchiha's attention. That fight had split them apart but now after accepting the differences and harsh reality, they were back together as Konoha's most ridiculous-mismatched pair of bestfriends. She hoped that Naruto and Sasuke would work it out. It breaks her to see her almost a brother friend in misery. Rubbing a soothing hand on Naruto's back she told him,

"Hey, don't say that. You're a good friend and he knows that. I'm sure we can work this out."

"I'm an idiot…" He mumbled ignoring her.

"Err… how 'bout we go get some ramen? My treat."

Sakura stood and pulled Naruto up to his feet and dragged him to Ichiraku Restaurant without waiting for his answer. They had been sitting at her door steps for far too long moping and wondering where the troubled Uchiha might have disappeared to. It's high time they take a break after their long search and heavy reflection.

As she was dragging the half dead Naruto, her sight caught a flash of familiar black hair. Her head immediately snapped looking around. Had she just seen Sasuke walking down the street? She craned her neck and immediately saw a mass of black hair walking opposite of their direction on the other side of the street with a crowd of random pedestrians. She jerked and stopped. Naruto was so down he didn't even notice the sudden movement; his head hung low looking gloomily at his feet. Sakura stared hard at the person across the road. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie and a pair of jeans, hands in his pocket and a bandage on his right cheek. That chicken butt hair… that was definitely Sasuke!

As if reading her screaming mind, the male turned his head around. His face hardened at the sight of her. She didn't care if Sasuke would kill her for finding him but she have to tell Naruto about it. She opened her mouth to yell his name but when Sasuke shook his head his eyes screaming No, she froze. He then jerked his head as if motioning her to come with him. He pulled up his hoodie and began to walk away. Without thinking, she pulled out a wad of cash and shoved it into Naruto's hand.

"Hey, you go ahead. I just remembered I have stuff to do at home. I'm sorry, Naruto. Have fun, okay?"

Naruto just sighed and walked away feeling too miserable to even care.

Once the sad blonde was a good few metres ahead, she turned around and sprinted across the road ignoring the traffic and chased after Sasuke who was already a large distance away from her. She had always been a terrible runner despite her small obsession with staying fit so it was a surprise to find that she was actually running fast to catch up with the Uchiha. She saw him round a corner and immediately sped up. She will lose him if she didn't hurry. Just as she rounded the corner she bumped into a lady throwing all her groceries up into the air. She apologized but didn't stop to help the lady. She just continued running ignoring the screaming behind her. She lost her momentum when she collided with the woman and desperately tried to gain it back and maintain the speed. Sasuke was way ahead of her and he was only walking! God, she was slower than a snail! She came to a zebra crossing but the signal flashed red before she could cross it. She abruptly stopped skidding a bit from the velocity. Cars zoomed in front of her as she anxiously waited for the green signal for walkers. She was worried that she might lose Sasuke. She could barely see his trademark hair from her current distance already.

Not waiting for the proper green light to come on, she started running when the road was clear enough. Safety be damned; talking to Sasuke was the priority. She ran ahead shoving people out of the way ignoring the protests and insults thrown her way. She didn't know how far she had run but it was no use. The mass of people swarming around her in the bustling Konoha Centre made her lose sight of Sasuke. She abruptly stopped and stood on tiptoes and craned her neck to find her target but to no avail. He was gone.

Sakura screamed out in frustration and stomped her feet. She fell on her knees and tried to catch her breath ignoring the weird looks she was unwantedly receiving. She noticed the central park crowded with children and families nearby and decided to go there; her target, the bench. Her legs were dying out of exhaustion she needed to sit; since lying on the ground in the middle of the busy pedestrian walk does not seem like a good idea. She released a sigh when her body was relieved of tiredness once her bottom met the surface of the cool wooden bench.

_But I didn't catch Sasuke… _she reminded herself. Sakura shook her head and convinced herself she would be able to find him later. He didn't seem to be running away to somewhere far considering she had spotted him right in the centre of Konoha. It was a miracle he'd not been spotted if he had been staying here all this time! He must be good at avoiding and hiding from people. Raging fan girls on his tail was probably his everyday training. But then, didn't he mention her to come with him or had she imagine it? That tilt of the head was him beckoning her to follow him wasn't it?

Then why didn't he give her a chance to catch up? She wasn't a good runner and she was sure he knew that considering he was in every one of her PE classes and had witnessed with his very own eyes how she always, _always_, stop and gasped for air every 5 metres or so. There were of course several times she had laid sprawled on the ground as a protest against her Coach Guy's ambitious, ridiculous and extreme orders of 10 laps around the field every time.

Sakura laughed at the idea of Sasuke actually noticing her. She could be dying in front of him and he wouldn't have noticed; that was the world she lives in and had come to term with. However, things had not been like that since two years ago...

As she was musing with her thoughts, a ball rolled to her feet. She looked at it and glanced up expecting a little boy to come and fetch it. Brown haired, green eyed and chubby cheeked boy came up to her and smiled. She offered a smile back and picked up the ball handing it to him.

"This yours?"

The boy grinned and nodded.

"That mister told me to kick it to you." He pointed a finger towards the trees in the middle of the park.

Sakura tilted her head confused.

"He wants you to go to him!"

The kid exclaimed. Sakura stared at the place he pointed and saw a figure leaning against an oak tree. Was that Sasuke? She couldn't see because the place was kinda shady and the crowd of family moving about in front of her blocked her proper view.

"Okay."

She replied and waved the kid goodbye and watched him ran to play with his friends. She looked up ahead again and was oddly relieved to find the tall figure still waiting for her. She walked up to him with an uncertain expression upon her face. The familiar black hair and deep onyx eyes came to view, his expression mutual with hers.

"Hey…"

Sasuke nodded in greeting and turned to go deeper into the forest-like place. Sakura followed him steadily wondering what was up. Part of her mind whispered precautions while another part told her to stay calm and clear. She was however plunged into curiosity deeper than any of those cautious warning and pensive thinking had dipped her into. The greenery turns a shade darker as they reached the middle of the huge thicket. Butterflies flew about and birds chirped in the trees in a tune ten times better than Sakura's usual hums. The atmosphere was oddly calm and serene and the laughter of the kids outside made it seemed very ethereal but it didn't grab the pinkette's attention. She was too busy staring at Sasuke.

There was a small clearing with a patch of healthy green grass carpet in the centre. Sasuke stopped, so did she.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't reply. Sakura just stared at his back nervously waiting for him. A long minute later he finally said something, back still turned.

"How's Naruto?"

Sakura frowned. He cared?

"Coping badly. He's worried for you. What about you? Are- are you okay?"

"Fine." He replied curtly.

Silence followed his words. She didn't know what to do. Should she persuade him to come back home? Well she had to, right? If she didn't all the running would be for nothing and Naruto would continue to mope around in his sad face. She had to admit, a sad Naruto brings her rainy days.

"Come back."

He turned around to face her and tilted his head, his face wearing the usual aloof mask.

"Everyone's worried, Sasuke. They have… we _all_ have been looking for you."

A sneer formed itself on his beautiful masculine face.

"For what? So you can get more materials for your stupid column?"

"No!" Sakura exclaimed and started to defend herself instinctively, "I told you, we're just worried! Something bad could've happened to you for all we know!"

Sasuke stared hard at her, his dark irises boring into hers as if intent to detect the lies shrouded behind the innocent green irises and assuring words. He smirked and snappily replied,

"Because if something happened to me, you wouldn't have anything to cover you column with, right?"

Prioritising as Sasuke regarded her with his icy stare, Sakura steeled her jangling nerves. If he thought he could point a pretty long finger accusingly to her and blame his perfect world's destruction on her, then she couldn't be expected to stay quiet about it. A large part of her was exacerbated, roaring at Sasuke's unashamed allegation. Did he _really _believe that she was at fault? That she had wanted to ruin his life? That she was the evil one who destroyed his perfect high classed life?

She sucked in a deep breath and resisted the urge to throttle him and smack him senseless.

"No."

He laughed mockingly at her answer.

"Then what? Is it because you still have a thing for me? Because you couldn't find anything better to do than chase me around? Tell me, **Sakura**."

The way he rolled her name on his tongue made her upset but angered at the same time. Her face burned and her eyes glistened red. She glared at him sharply and squared her shoulders.

"Because your stupid disappearance makes Naruto lifeless and your family and friends worried to death! Who cares about you? If it isn't because of Naruto I wouldn't be wasting my time talking to you, looking for you, chasing after you! Naruto, Suigetsu, Juugo and your brother hadn't spent a single minute not worrying about you! You're a bad person, Sasuke. You don't know how to appreciate a good thing even when it's standing in front of you. Selfish, stuck up, **impossible**!"

His eyes formed stony slits warning her to shut up but Sakura wasn't finished,

"I don't like you anymore. I thought I made it clear when I started to date Shikamaru and stopped following you around? What makes you think I'll tag behind your royal ass every time and scream your name every second? You think you're all that just because you're good looking and own all the money in the world and have girls eating out of the palm of your hands but you're not! Because get this, Sasuke, I moved on! It's you who have problems dealing with problems and reality!"

To say that Sasuke was angry was the understatement of the year. He was far from angry. He was livid, demented and vehement. His expression hardened, his body stood angled closer to her in a range she could feel full impact of his choking aura. His eyes glittered with open challenge. As if he had been waiting a long time for her to confront him, and now that she had, he dared her to overstep the very clear boundary he had placed between them; the same boundary that warned her from annoying him again.

"Oh yeah?" He growled.

Sakura became too aware of his suddenly close presence. She was so focused on relishing her thoughts she hadn't notice Sasuke had stepped closer but it didn't deter her fiery advance.

"Face it, Sasuke. Not everything has to go your way."

Sakura thought he was about to laugh maniacally from the way he acted but he just snorted and growled back,

"What makes you think I care about you and your 'moving on'?"

Sakura's brows furrowed. She wondered if she should say it. What if she was right off the target and completely made a fool out of herself? But the problem is she wouldn't. She was certain of it. She knew it was true.

"Because you took your turn to watch me."

His eyes widened in shock. _She noticed? Since when? How?_ He thought he had been silent and covert. He thought he had been careful and cautious. He thought he had done the stupidest thing in the human history. He closed his eyes and turned away taking a deep breath. Sasuke had underestimated Sakura. She was much more observant than he gave her credit for. But the problem was, how _had_ she interpreted his action?

He walked over to the tree closest to them and sinks down to its base like an exasperated teenager he was, his arms dangling on his propped up knees, his head tilted upwards resting on the tree bark and his eyes closed tight.

Sakura watched him and wondered if she should move to join him or just stand at her current spot. Maybe Sasuke needed space. The fact that Sasuke didn't respond in verbal about her answer made her nervous. Had she been right? It hadn't gone unnoticed by her that Sasuke had been watching her for quite some time. She constantly catches him looking at her but he would pretend to be annoyed and move away or Sakura would pretend that she was actually looking past him and pretended she noticed someone behind him or just glancing at the clock. Her friends, most of the time Ino, would also tell her if they caught Sasuke staring at her with his unreadable mask. Of course no one could tell for what reason he was always staring at her for but being girls they always come up with the normal 'maybe he likes you' reasons. Sakura herself had reasoned with herself and had tried her best to assure her friends that maybe Sasuke was just feeling weird why his number 1 fan girl had suddenly changed her mind and learnt to ignore him. Whatever his reasons were she just didn't have time to give a damn.

However, after seeing his reaction, she wanted so much to know but this wasn't the best time so she chose to skip that topic and go straight to her apologizing.

"I'm sorry." Sakura started. Sasuke ignored her.

"I really didn't want to cause you trouble. We didn't mean to hurt you, Sasuke. Me and Naruto."

Sasuke snapped his head and stared stonily at her.

"Why didn't you think about that before publishing the stupid crap?"

Sakura sighed heavily. Her anger had somehow receded and it didn't feel like coming back. Even when she wanted so much to fight fire with fire, she figured that maybe it would be easier for her if she tried to reach out to him by being as gentle as she possibly could.

"I did think about it but Naruto insisted. I couldn't… I didn't think it would…"

"For a smart girl you sure didn't do a lot of thinking." He scowled, Sakura winced.

"I know." She admitted.

Sakura moved and kneeled in front of him reaching his eye level. She look steadily back into his angry orbs and said,

"That's where I did wrong. I knew you would kill me for this but I have to admit it wasn't much of a big deal. I thought you deserved it anyway, after all the things you did to me."

Sasuke glared at her but she ignored him and continued,

"For the first few weeks, I enjoyed watching you suffer. I actually thought it was a good plan even when I kept telling myself it was wrong."

"That's why you didn't do anything about it…" He murmured.

She nodded but argued,

"I did try to stop it at first but it was after that first print I became a bit… well… a bit…" She struggled for a term.

"Heartless? Evil? Annoying?" He suggested.

Sakura glared and refrained herself from punching his pretty face.

"Fine. I became heartless, evil, _annoying_." She huffed and folded her arms looking away.

She saw him smirk from her peripheral vision but kept talking,

"Then I saw you that day; the day when the press caught up about the TUD. You almost got hit by a car! That's when I begin to realise you really were getting the bad end of it."

It was the truth. She had enjoyed his displeasure from the whole affair even when she had openly opposed the column idea but she didn't do much. She had in fact helped edited the column and even corrected Naruto. Her opposition was just her 'nice mask' as she and her inner conscience had put it.

"And Naruto… Oh, Naruto. He's an idiot but you know he didn't mean to hurt you!" She alleged looking back at him. "He was just being silly! He cares about you. I mean really, if only you'd see him right now. He'll give anything for your forgiveness and you coming back home!"

Sasuke just stared at her. He could see she was trying hard to get him to forgive them and to return. He blinked once and lowered his eyes. She couldn't fathom what he was thinking inside but she hoped he was considering home as his next destination and forgiveness for Naruto and herself.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still running the column. I'll only get horded by those stupid people when I get home."

Sakura smiled.

"Didn't you hear? TUD is banned!"

Sasuke looked at her shocked. Sakura giggled bashfully.

"Yeah… after you disappeared, our headmistress banned it from school. Naruto got kicked out from the newspaper club and my writing credibility is suspended for the time being. See what you did? This is all you fault."

She joked and lightly pushed his shoulder with her pointer finger. Sasuke caught her by the wrist and asked,

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm suspended! And the team is in trouble because your fans wouldn't leave us alone!"

"The column you idiot."

"It's banned. Removed. Poof! Gone!"

He looked at her unbelievingly. Sakura looked straight into his eyes and he could not detect a single lie. He relieved a sigh and chuckled. His body relaxed and for the first time in 2 months, he felt like the imaginary binds and stalking eyes around him disappears; with the knowledge of the TUD abolishment, he finally felt free and content. God, if he was a girl he'd be crying in happiness by now but he wasn't and God had blessed him the galaxy-sized ego so he just continued to laugh coolly as a celebratory gesture to the extremely good news. The air seemed lighter now.

"Umm… Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, the mirth still on his face. The pinkette pointed a finger with her free hand to her locked wrist inside Sasuke's grip. He smirked and said "Annoying" before letting her hand go. Red hue crept its way into her face decorating her cheeks. She tried her best to ignore the gaze Sasuke started to give her but failed miserably. She sneaked a glance at him and found him grinning uncharacteristically at her. He looked so handsome and happy it warmed her heart. It also made her feel all fuzzy and ticklish on the inside, just like the time when she had the crush on him only it was magnified 10 times more. Sasuke stood up and smirked down at her who was still on folded legs on the grassy ground.

"Hey, Sakura."

She stuttered a "Yes" and was surprised when Sasuke had pulled her up to her feet and caught her in a brief embrace. If she was a shy Hinata she would've died at the simplest contact Sasuke initiated. She felt like she had floated in the clouds for a second too long. Sakura was stuck in a moment of bliss she didn't realised Sasuke had said something to her. She just nodded dumbly and stared at his retreating back dreamily. When he was a few feet away, he stopped and turned looking at her confusedly.

"You're coming?"

She snapped out of her daze and laughed embarrassedly. She rushed her steps and was by his side moments later. They walked out together, both with a small smile on their faces.

Sakura was happy.

Sasuke was coming back home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

_The ending of this chapter is so... Ugh! I like it but I'm not sure if it fits the story but I LIKE IT. Sasuke's 'coming back home' after he went missing. See what I did there? Hahaha. The ending is slight OOC but I tried it because I have a plan for the finishing chapter! (Omg, how many times have I plan a finishing chapter and not reach it?) It'll be the epic SasuSaku you'll be looking for. Hopefully._

_The fight seemed like it was left on a hanging thread right? Well, in the next chapter Sasuke will pick on it and make fun of Sakura as revenge! Spoiler alert!_

_Yes, fact is Sakura was extremely pleased on the first post of the TUD section when Sasuke was drowned by a sea of fan girls. She still held some sort of a grudge on Sasuke for what he did to her when he rejected her. It was really mean, I tell you. That's why she didn't really go all the way to ripping the column to shreds. Even in the chapter 2 when Suigetsu came to threaten her to pull the column down and she refused to. It was at that peak moment she was pleased with Sasuke's displeasure but in the following chap she began to realise it was bad. See what I'm getting too? I hope it didn't sound like I skipped a lot. I hope it made sense._

_As usual, tell me what you think in your reviews okay? Favourites and follows are flattering so do that but I'd be jumping up and down with joy to hear (or read) what you have to say about the story and I'd appreciate it if you don't flame. Just simply criticize in a nice and calm way. LoL. I'd respect and love you for that. I also appreciate the time you guys spent to leave me a review. Advices and encouragements keeps me going! Smiles._

_I'll try to update soon, okay?_

_Thank you for reading and have a good day!_

**_Kissa_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

* * *

_Extremely sorry for the late update._

_Hearts and love to everyone for your fantastic reviews! You guys make me happy!_

_Fanfictioners, I hope you enjoy this chapter and wait oh-so-patiently for the next!_

_Read and review!_

_(^_^)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura walked into the classroom and took a strategic seat at the back of the class in the middle of the second last row. She knew that even when he hasn't come in yet, he would eventually settle down somewhere, at a place where both of them knew would grant her unlimited view of him. He was arrogant, she knew but she was glad he chose to do so.

The rosette waited patiently, chatting with one of her friends though it was mostly her friend talking and her humming in agreement to whatever rants her bubbly friend was going on about.

A few minutes later, Sasuke finally entered the classroom with his group of boisterous friends which included Naruto, Sai and Juugo. Her heart started to thump erratically. He slid into his seat a few rows in front of her right next to the window and lightly dropped his bag onto the floor. His mere presence in the room caused a volcano eruption in her system. Of course she acted cool and normal. Of course she failed. She twiddled with her pen, poked her friends in the sides, and laughed exaggeratedly at a lame joke nobody would laugh at. Her face flushed a shade of red matching her unusual pink hair.

She kept glancing at him but was careful so he wouldn't catch her looking. The dark haired teen meanwhile were enjoying the comedic banter between Naruto and Sai with a broad smirk on his handsome face. Kiba had at one point joined in into their group and created a massive argument of who had the smallest dick between them.

5 minutes passed and the bell rang. The students took their seat and quieted down. They knew they would get into trouble if the teacher found them undisciplined during class hours. Instead of their serious history teacher Kurenai-sensei, a silver haired teacher walked in and started to address the class.

"Kurenai-sensei is on maternity leave so you will have Iruka-sensei instead but since he's not around because a cat crossed his path of life… I will be your temporary sub," He said and continued seconds after, "Just do whatever as long as it's non-idiotic."

He sat down on the teacher's seat comfortably and pulled out an orange book. With a dismissing wave of his hand the class erupted into loud chattering.

Sakura sighed and turned to resume the one-sided conversation with Ino. Just as she opened her mouth someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and was surprised to find Shikamaru standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping or something?"

"They're too loud." He grumbled.

She raised her eyebrows at his answer questioningly. Since when had it been too loud for him to sleep? Shikamaru was the type that could sleep come earthquake or tornado. There was a loud crash and her vision was quickly averted to the two figures sprawled on the floor; arms and legs flailing everywhere. Everyone started laughing at them. Sakura expected the teacher would yell at them for being disruptive but being the infamous Kakashi-sensei, he just kept his nose buried in his perverted book. Sakura huffed and made it her business to separate the two idiots since the teacher was too 'busy'. Shikamaru plopped into her seat and propped his head lazily on his hand and slothfully watched the scene that was about to unfold though his eyes were beginning to close.

"Cut it out guys!" Sakura exclaimed.

Instead of stopping, Kiba and Naruto continued to brawl on the floor. She pulled Naruto away from Kiba with all her might. The blonde staggered into her and said, "Chill, Sakura. I got this."

"Oh yeah? Come at me bro!" Kiba challenged him haughtily.

With an exaggerated "Yarrhhh!" he jumped back into Kiba and started to roll on the floor again hitting chairs and tables all around them.

Sakura rolled her eyes at their childish antics. Really, they act like uncivilised monkeys!

"Idiots." A voice said from behind her.

"Tell me about it." She replied. Sakura immediately froze when she realized that the voice belonged to Sasuke.

It took her by surprise when she turned around to find a smirking Uchiha staring at her. Sakura reacted by smiling awkwardly. She quickly averted her eyes somewhere else feeling the sudden nervous attacking her. Sasuke, although slightly wary, strike up a conversation with Sakura to which she nervously took up. They talked about something basic like the idiocy of their fellow classmates, the weather and the class. The level of awkwardness was as if they had just met which was probably true since this would be the first time they would civilly talk to each other since the TUD episode, since ever. Sakura half attempted a joke but regretted soon after because it simply sounded stupid. Sasuke chuckled half-heartedly with her. His face slowly turned impassive as he observed her shamelessly for a period of time though was careful to not look as if he had a motive. She was looking at everywhere except for him, the colour already rising to her cheeks. He could tell she was nervous but she hid it well. He knew she was normally loud and cheerful but for some odd reason she was silent and shy now though not as shy as the Hyuuga girl. For some reason, this piqued his curiosity.

Loud, animated, smart, extreme, emotional, compassionate…what more could Sakura Haruno be? He already knew that she was extremely annoying but was there something else about her that he should know about? That he wanted to know about? That he needed to know about?

A thought crossed his mind as he watched her nervously watching him from her peripheral vision. He was doubtful for a while. This was something he would never ever considered when he was the Sasuke Uchiha years ago. It seemed suicidal back then. Heck, he was even sure it was frowned upon by the Devil himself. But now… he's not so certain. His onyx eyes looked down to the floor for a while in contemplation. When it reconnected with the face of the pink haired girl he finally decided.

"Hey, you free this Saturday?"

Sakura knew she shouldn't be assuming things but of course, when a boy asks if you're free on a non-school day the chance of him asking you out is about 60 per cent and being a girl she couldn't help but think that he was so she replied disingenuously,

"Umm… yeah. Why?"

"I heard that the Akimichi had a new restaurant opened near Leaf Walk. Want to check it out?"

Sasuke asked coolly not betraying his emotion of a roller coaster inside. He was hoping that Sakura would say yes though a part of him was screaming for a big fat No but he quelled it down. He wouldn't mind a yes but thought he'd be better off with a no. The choice lies in the rosette's hand. Funny, Sasuke would never do that. Suicidal, he thought.

Sakura meanwhile was trying hard to stay on her two feet. Her face was already as red as a ripe tomato so the best she could do right then and there was to not hyperventilate and faint. Did she hear it correctly? Did she perhaps hear someone else's question and not Sasuke's? But he was looking at her somewhat expectantly so he must have asked her then.

"I-I think. Yeah, sure. Why not."

Sasuke nodded; his face aloof and emotionless.

Sasuke said something to her so she replied. What she replied she couldn't remember because she was suddenly struck by his silent laughter. Heart thumping loudly, she casted a quick glance to him. He wasn't looking her way but at something above her head. She turned and started to laugh along with him and the rest of the class. It seems like Kakashi had finally had enough of their loud play fight and decided to quiet them by forcing them into random seats and shoving thick books under their noses with a simple instruction, "Read or at least pretend to."

When everyone had settled down and the chaotic scene had slowly calmed she assumed it was better for her to head back to her seat lest she wanted to sound like a stuttering freak to Sasuke. Rushing back she pushed the sleeping Shikamaru from her chair, sat on it ignoring the sexist comment Shikamaru made when he crash landed on the floor face first and turned to face Ino forcing her friend to talk to her in an attempt to cover her awkwardness.

Ino gave the look to Sakura and mouthed "I saw that." Sakura whispered desperately, "Oh my god, Ino!"

* * *

"This is ridiculous…"

Suigetsu muttered under his breath as he ducked behind thick bushes trying very hard to stay still. He could be at home right now, taking a long nap but no, Naruto just had to make it his business to trail two persons that were unlikely to be found talking to each other in a civil manner. His partner in crime or rather, the person who had dragged him into this misery business was in the next set of thick bushes hiding with a pair of binoculars in hand. If you ask him, that idiot was doing a poor job at camouflaging himself what with the bright orange and blue he was sporting. At least he himself had some sense to wear something black and grey. Less conspicuous, he thought. He caught a hand signal from his partner and gave a nod. He quickly jumped swiftly next to him making as little noise as possible. The orange clad teenager shifted in his squatted position aside to provide more hiding space for Suigetsu but kept the binoculars on his eyes spying the two figures in the park a kilometre away from them.

"This is awesome, Suigetsu!" He whispered excitedly waving towards the annoyed white haired male. "Who knew bird watching will be fun!"

Suigetsu scoffed and grabbed the binoculars from the energized blonde.

"Shut up, blondie. Those two lovebirds will catch us if you don't."

Those were the codenames they had decided to give the two people they had been stalking these past hour. Not original but at least it was coded as Naruto had insisted since the start of the stalking episode. Oh, sorry, since the start of the 'bird watching' episode. How the blonde came up with that code was beyond him. It honestly sounded stupid and cheesy at the same time, and Suigetsu was neither stupid nor cheesy. Or so he hoped.

"Oi, Suigetsu. We need a codename too."

Naruto suggested poking Suigetsu in the ribs while the white haired male was watching the two subjects with the black binoculars. He swatted Naruto's hand away and snorted.

"Idiot." Suigetsu had been calling him a variety of colourful words before he doubted the hyperball needed one more.

Naruto pushed Suigetsu making the latter fell on his butt. Naruto took back the binoculars and placed it on his eyes, spying on the 'lovebirds' sitting on a bench laughing about something apparently funny.

"Well, you can be the idiot but I was thinking about something like 'RamenGod' or 'LordRamen'."

Suigetsu stared at him incredulously and said,

"Are you fucking serious?"

"What? All spies have codenames."

The blonde argued. Suigetsu chuckled and sarcastically replied,

"Like what, 007?"

"Yeah! So what are we, Number 1 and Number 2?"

"Tch, that actually makes 'RamenGod' sounds better."

"Okay, okay, I got it! Bolt and Thunder!" Naruto exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"That's lame." Suigetsu snorted.

"Oh yeah? You have a better one?" Naruto challenged shoving the spying instrument towards Suigetsu who took his turn with it. He paused for a few seconds, thinking while observing the couple at the same time. Naruto bristled impatiently next to him.

"Bimbo and Swordsman."

"That doesn't make sense. I have nothing to do with swords."

"Duh, Bimbo. That's the point."

"HEY!"

Suigetsu clasped a hand over Naruto's mouth when he yelled in protest and ducked so low, his face was almost touching the ground. He was pretty sure the blonde was loud enough that the whole city could hear him. Naruto tried to struggle at first but when Suigetsu knocked Naruto's head with his fist and shh-ing him, he took the hint and remained still. A couple of minutes passed, the white haired misfit finally slackened his hold on his blonde companion when he thought they were clear of trouble. He peered over the bushes to find the lovebirds still talking pleasantly to each other.

"Pssst, Suigetsu."

"What?"

"Do you really think Teme has a thing for Sakura?"

Suigetsu shrugged.

"I dunno, man. He's been staring at her a lot lately. Well, more than usual at least."

Of course. It was no secret Sasuke Uchiha had watched Sakura before but it had been because of safety precautions. Now… he's pretty sure it was for different reasons.

Naruto watched sadly at the distant figures. Sakura had always like Sasuke, even when she had claimed she doesn't and was done with him. He spent a lot of time with her it's hardly easy to miss her reactions to the ice block be it positive or negative. She would always hit him when he made jokes about it and was smart enough to stop before any serious harm could be done to him but it was obvious that she was denying it all this time because she was hurt, because she still have feelings for him even when that feeling was shut in a box and buried deep inside the bottom of her heart. Sakura never stopped liking, she just stopped thinking and talking about the Uchiha effectively making her seemed as if she was one of the 'moved on'.

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was not as dumb and oblivious as they may think. He knew what he saw and feel and he stood by it. However it never stopped him from pursuing his love for Sakura no matter how many times she disregarded his attempts. He admits he was never subtle in his approaches and it may be taken as a joke by Sakura but the "Ne, you like me don't you Sakura-chan?" and "Ne, don't cha wish I was your hot boyfriend Sakura-chan?" was all the references and hints of his exploding feelings within. Sakura, a league above him and a symbolism of a goddess, however never notices this much to his disappointment.

"You can stop them you know."

Naruto was startled by the sudden comment.

"What?"

Suigetsu chuckled.

"Damn it, man… why give the love of your life to some guy who doesn't deserve her? I see how you are with blusher. You feel for her. Tell me if I'm wrong."

Naruto looked down. It's true. Sasuke never deserved her. He treats her wrong every time. He was cold to her. He pushed her away. But not anymore. He opened up. So that's a good thing… right?

"I mean really… I'm cool with Sasuke and Pinky but really. What about you? Don't tell me you're okay."

Naruto laughed sadly.

"You sound like a girl, Suigetsu."

"Tch. Just answer me."

Naruto went silent for a while thinking about it. He agrees with Suigetsu. He's not okay but he's not really dying inside either. He was just so close to Sakura the idea of her getting hurt and being in the wrong hands just discomforts him. But he knew Sasuke. The teme may be hard and cold outside but he was secretly soft and gentle. It's just that he never had the use of that side in his hard elite life.

When Sasuke came back, Naruto had demanded Sasuke why he had left them. Sasuke simply said Sakura persuaded him to come back. When he asked Sakura she said they argued a little but after Sasuke saw reason he agreed to come home. Persuasion and arguments…he had a feeling that they had a heart to heart talk. It was a hope that a fire had kindled in between them. He knew what it meant for him.

But he doesn't mind. If Sakura is happy, then he is. If Sasuke is happy, then he definitely is.

"Nah… I'm okay. There are more fishes in the sea."

Suigetsu just looked at him and then shrugged.

"Good luck finding a mermaid." he joked.

They sniggered and started to talk about girls in bikinis.

* * *

Sasuke was having a good time. After lunch at the Akimichi restaurant he went on a walk with his semi-date. He was currently sitting on a park bench next to Sakura talking. He never knew this but Sakura was actually pretty funny. Annoying but funny. What is annoying anyway?

"… and I was like no, I didn't wanna. I mean come on, who would want to swim in a lake in autumn? So I told her-"

"Sakura." He interrupted her.

The pinkette stopped and embarrassedly touched her pink locks. She talked too much she thought.

"Sorry, Sasuke."

He chuckled and shook his head. It was amusing really. First, she didn't want to talk, then she was too shy to talk and then she ultimately never stopped talking. He didn't mind all the talking really. It was a change to the quiet life he leads. Plus, it was nice to talk about something less dirty than the occasional guy conversation he has with Suigetsu. Talks with Naruto had been deathly to the ears too. Her smooth melodic voice was something he wouldn't mind.

"Are you having a good time?"

He asked smoothly looking at her. Sakura smiled and nodded. Good, he thought. He turned and looked up ahead towards the small playground where a bunch of kids were running around. Just a little further was the small forestry where he had that talk with Sakura. A few things ran through his mind as he remembered what Sakura had said to him.

"Sasuke, do you really find me annoying?"

Sasuke glanced at her, his face blank. She wasn't looking his way but to the forest just as he had been. He didn't want to disappoint her but he figured she needed to know anyway.

"Yes."

Sakura smiled sadly and turned her head away.

"What is annoying?" He asked.

Sakura looked at him confusedly.

"It never was on the dictionary you wrote."

Sakura turned beet red once again. Did Sasuke keep track of what was posted about him? She had thought that he'd ignored it and tried to burn all the copies he could lay his hands on. Obviously he didn't and had maybe spent some time reading it too out of pure curiosity. She knew she would if she was in his place anyway.

"Um…"

"Why?" He continued asking.

"Truth to be told, I hated that word. I'm pretty sure you'd know why." She decided to be honest and open about it.

Sasuke wanted to smirk but held his face.

"Not really." He replied monotonously.

Sakura started to frown. Heartless bastard, she thought so she stood up and walked away intending to put as much distance as she possible could from him. Before she could go far, a pianist-like hand enclosed around her wrist stopping her.

"Tell me." He said.

Sakura furiously shook her head.

"Sakura." He called her name as if demanding she answer to him.

"You're horrible. After all the things you did to me, you're telling me that you don't know?"

Sasuke just looked at her with his obsidian eyes emotionless. Sakura huffed and spluttered unbelievingly. She turned herself fully to him and said,

"Years… For years I chased after you for your attention trying to tell you that I liked you and for every time that I did, **you're annoying**. That's the only thing you ever told me."

"Hn."

Sakura puffed and became angrier when she noticed not a single emotion on his face and from his reply. No guilt, no sorry, no anything. Even the expression of disgust would've made her content but no. Just nothing.

"I would've been happy if you'd at least turned me down nicely but you had to do it in front of everybody. I was hurt. **Hurt**! Do you wanna know why? Because it was you who said it. Because it was you who made it painful."

She cursed herself as she felt her eyes stung. Tears were forming and were prepared to cascade with the speed of a waterfall.

"I don't know why I cared, Sasuke. I really don't. Other people could say that to me and I won't feel a thing but when it was you… when it was you I just... I …"

She turned her face away and sniffed. She felt hot tears streaming down her face. Immediately, she made a move to wipe it but again, the firm grip stopped her. Shocked she looked up and saw Sasuke staring at her with a look she didn't understand.

"What is annoying?" He repeated.

Sakura hung her head again. He just wanted to rub it in her face, she thought. She thought that maybe that's why he asked her out in the first place. Because he wanted to find a way to get back at her and now he had found it. A game he would excel in, a game she couldn't play. So, she gave in.

"Annoying is something irritating…bothersome…something you don't like." She said softly.

Sasuke pulled his hand away a long second after.

"At first it was." Sasuke whispered almost exasperatedly.

Sakura looked up and stared at him confused. What does he mean by that? She could register the fact that Sasuke had found her as simply that annoying girl but…

"Huh?" She asked softly.

He looked at her deeply taking in the variety of green in her beautiful eyes. He used to hate that eyes but that was because it belonged to Sakura. Now, he can simply look at it and feel warmth _because _it belonged to Sakura. Disturbed, he took a step back for some space.

"Sasuke?"

"I'll… see you later."

"Oh, okay."

He then walked away as Sakura watched his retreating back. When he was gone from her view, she sat down again on the bench and thought on what had just happened. She began to think on his question. Little did she know, Sasuke was too.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

_Well well well, what a surprise... No ending again!_

_I don't know what came over me. Oh well. No one wants an ending to this story anyway so why bother. LOL. Kidding. Truth is I suddenly feel like making a few more chapters even though I doubt my updating abilities will be useful this time around._

_Oh well, what do you think about this chapter? I think it contains a lot of trivial stuff but I love small details so..._

_Of course there's the SasuSaku but it's not really fluff is it? I'm not sure what it is._

_Define annoying. :)_

_See ya on the next update!_

**_Kissa_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

* * *

_Hearts and love to everyone for your fantastic reviews! You guys make me happy! _

_I would like to thank Sumiku Agaishi for the wonderful cover she made on the paper of this story. I have no idea how to put the link down here but if you go on devianart and type 10SumikuXAgaishi01 you would find her work on the cover there. *claps excitedly*_

_My beloved readers, please enjoy this chapter._

_Read and review!_

_(^_^)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

* * *

Ino may be the gossip Queen of Konoha High but she was also the best secret keeper in the entire world. There's not one secret she's ever been told that was slipped out and shared. If it was, then her wonderful red lips had nothing to do with it. Tell her anything, she'll keep it. Let her hear something you never intend to, she'll spread it. That's her devilish gossip ethic. However, when Sakura had come to her house with a piece of juicy story she couldn't help but feel the itch to whisper the words to the first person she comes across with.

"No, Ino! You mustn't tell anyone! Not even to your own self in the mirror!"

"Ughhh… but Sakuraa..." The long haired blond whined desperately.

"Ino, you promised."

Said girl huffed in defeat. This was one extremely hot burning piece of information that definitely has to be passed around, but a promise is a promise and Ino would burn her walk-in closet before she even think of breathing a word to anybody.

"Fine. Tell me again how it happened and this time, tell me _everything_."

Sakura paused for a while looking at her friend. Sakura knew she could trust Ino with her life so she went ahead recounting everything that had happened at the date. Ino, a marvellous listener, gasped and reacted at every correct and needed place. The pink haired shared everything that has been running through her mind about the enigmatic Uchiha and about the situation between them. Sakura was confused and she needed someone to pull her out of that confusion. She needed someone to listen to her.

"And he kept asking me 'what is annoying?' Can you believe it?!" Sakura exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Okay, no offense but he's weird."

"Weird? He's stupid." Sakura snorted.

Ino laughed and chided her mockingly,

"Now, now, Sakura. It's not nice to call someone stupid. Especially after they've taken you out on a date," She paused then put a thoughtful finger on her chin, "Though you don't really call a lunch an official date now do you?"

"He's stupid _and _socially retarded."

Ino laughed at her pink friend amusingly after the comment. Her companion only grumbled and sulked.

"Oh come on, forehead! Sasuke asked you out. **The ** Uchiha Sasuke asked you out! You should be proud girl!"

Sakura stood up and bounced off the queen-sized bed of Ino's baby blue room feeling irritated.

"Well, somehow, I just think that this is one stupid trick of his to get his revenge on me like the way Shikamaru approved that TUD idea in the first place. They're evil, Ino. **Evil**."

Ino tch-ed. Sakura was too paranoid. Sasuke just took her out, had a great talk with her and was actually nice to her for half of the day. Why can't she be grateful?

"Forehead, the hottie was only trying to be nice to you. Why not you do the same? Quit whining, you big baby." Ino said and threw a pillow to the angry pink haired girl.

Sakura caught it and threw it back with more force caused by her agitation.

"I don't think he deserve my love and gratitude, Ino! And if he thinks one lunch and a walk in the park will make it up then he's way of the target. This bitch ain't forgiving easily!"

Ino snickered. Sakura didn't mention any asking for forgiveness from the guy.

"You didn't tell me about apologizing… unless you left that out?"

Sakura blushed tenfold and started to shuffle on her feet. Sasuke didn't ask for forgiveness let alone hinted that he was sorry for his doings to her. Sakura had just assumed that maybe the date, if you could call it a date, was a way of him making up to her and showing her that he was grateful that she put up with him. Maybe it was his unusual way to make amends.

So with that doubtful theory she bombarded Ino with another round of her thoughts and assumptions. Ino listened faithfully though occasionally stopping her to ask a few things or to just simply comment about the absurdity of it all.

"Relax, Sakura… Don't overanalyse anything. Maybe he took you out because he wanted to? You know how guys are." Ino dismissed her notions.

"Ugh! But he's different! He doesn't date and he doesn't go out. So why me all of the sudden?"

Ino's face was suddenly clouded with dark misty suspicion, "Well, you know how I used to think that he was gay?"

Sakura slapped her arm and tackled her pulling her off the bed and onto the floor making the blonde laugh hysterically. If Naruto and Kiba saw her, they would be proud.

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Geez, Sakura! I was just kidding!" Ino choked out in between her laughter.

Sakura glared at her once they were no longer in a heap on the purple carpeted floor.

"You know how to solve this right?" Ino asked her.

"You mean the mystery of why the great ice cube from planet Jerk with the emotional range of a teaspoon suddenly decided to be friends with me but have a stupid streak of making me feel like the biggest drama queen on Earth next to you with his stupid games then no. Do enlighten me with your answer."

Ino stared at her as if she was crazy for a fraction of a second then said,

"Talk to him."

Sakura spluttered a "What?" and stared incredulously at the long haired blonde.

"You heard me. And I don't mean 'talk' talk. I meant _'talk'_ talk. Just tell him you like him and get it over with. You can do it." Ino beamed positively.

"In fact, you should call him right now and- umph!"

Sakura landed on top of Ino covering her mouth with her hand and roughly shook the poor pretty girl with her other hand.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"UMPH! MMM-PHHH!"

Ino's words and screams were drowned with the shower of pillows on top of her plus the blankets of the bed. Sakura was just making sure that her friend does not resurface with more suicidal ideas.

After a few minutes of struggling, Ino finally were able to push the delirious rosette off of her along with the pile of pillows, bed sheets and covers and ultimately giving her own set of death glares. She caught a glimpse of herself in the vanity table's mirror and was horrified to find that her blonde hair was in a mess out of its ponytail and was looking like a sick lion's mane. She was about to yell at Sakura for ruining her perfect hairstyle but halted in the nick of time when she noticed that the girl was unusually still and silent. Ino called Sakura's name but the girl didn't answer. She instead hid her face with her bangs.

Ignoring her dishevelled hair, Ino rested her hand on Sakura. Ino dropped her head to see underneath the pink bangs and was unhappy to find her friend wearing a heavy expression.

"Hey… What's up?'

"I can't… I can't tell him."

Ino straightened a little bit.

"And why not?"

Sakura chuckled dejectedly and said,

"He'll just call me annoying again."

Ino growled at the answer.

"What makes you say that?" She countered.

Sakura laughed and said, "Where have you been all this time?"

"In the centre watching Uchiha watching you watching him. Duh."

"Please… don't give me that. You and I both know he hates me."

Ino, feeling frustrated, tugged on her hair and cried,

"Oh my gosh, you are so BLIND!"

Sakura, affronted by the sudden screaming, backed away from the suddenly unstable looking girl.

"Sasuke likes you. You like Sasuke." She made a gesture of holding two imaginary heads in both of her hands and pushed them together, "Now kiss!"

Sakura gasped as if that was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard but Ino wasn't finished and her reaction was soon to change.

"Do you know how many times I've seen you guys push each other away when in truth you're attracted to one another? It's like watching Kakashi-sensei's hair defying gravity! He's always staring at you from across the room and you're always talking about him even when you don't realise it. **He talked to you** and **asked you out.** How many girls do we know that has dated the ice block from hell and lived to tell the tale, huh? NONE!"

Sakura argued meekly that it was probably nothing and was just something of a sport to him but it was ignored by the blonde who was high up ranting obstinately. Ino, all fire and flames, continued,

"You know what your problem is? You're too scared and convinced that he's too high and mighty for a person like you and you have that stupid rejection-phobia. And do you know what his problems are? His ego is the size of his fucking chicken head."

Sakura kept quiet. Ino was probably right. She did fear his rejection especially after all of the things that had happened. It was hard to understand him but somehow, she has a feeling that he probably has the same feelings for her. She just didn't understand why he kept being cold to her.

"You guys are like kids ignoring a plate of hot cookies when it's clear that you guys are hungry! I mean really, sometimes I just want to kill myself looking at you guys!" Ino cried out throwing her hands up in the air.

Sakura smiled sadly at her friend and chuckled. Ino, not quite finished, continued albeit more calmer than before,

"Geez… why can't he just see you and feel the magic?"

Sakura just sighed.

"Well, what can we do? He's one emotionless guy after all."

* * *

"She drives me crazy!"

The dark haired guy with deep obsidian eyes screamed out. He grabbed the nearest thing to him and threw it to the wall. Suigetsu watched as the stolen Icha Icha book from Kakashi-sensei crashed into the wall and fell with a loud thud onto the floor of his small room. The white haired guy glanced at Sasuke with a knowing smirk. He had never seen Sasuke in this state before, it was quite amusing. He folded his hands behind his head and continued to enjoy the show.

Sasuke had pulled out his phone looking at something on the screen. He looked perplexed at the idea of calling the number displayed so he slid his phone shut and hit it lightly and repeatedly on his forehead seeing if it could help him think straight. When it didn't he growled and threw the phone onto the bed next to Suigetsu who was lounging around doing nothing apart from enjoying his friend's dilemma.

"What the hell, Sakura…" he sighed desperately placing his hands on his head as he let himself fall on the bed, lying on his back as he shut his eyes and tried to get rid of the treacherous feeling inside his head.

_"Damn it, Haruno. Stop annoying me!" _he thought, not succeeding in shoving the images upon images of Sakura in his mind. The feelings she brought up in him was foreign; it was hard for him to figure out what was going on. One minute he would curse the hell out of her, the next he would sit and stare blankly out to whatever thinking about the exquisite beauty that has never before caught his attention in such way. Currently, he was doing the latter thinking about the bright smile of Sakura's that had recently been able to warm up his heart. He would never admit this but it was the truth. Her smile and pretty eyes were the most attractive point of her plus the exotic colouring of her hair.

Suigetsu who had just witnessed the sudden change of emotion from hulk mad to a sick love puppy sniggered at the lameness of it. Sasuke's got it bad, he thought. When Sasuke heard the sniggering he turned and gave the mischief-maker his infamous glare which only made Suigetsu laugh.

"Shut up." Sasuke groaned and covered his face with his arm.

"Man, you've been like this since you went out with that chick. Did she cast a spell on you or something?"

He straightened up and asked; the mirth still on his face.

"We just talked." Sasuke murmured underneath his arm.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. Of course they just talked. The whole stalking episode didn't bring justice to him at all. He and Naruto were talking about females when he suddenly saw Sasuke standing grabbing Sakura's hand stopping her movement. He quickly made a grab for the binoculars from Naruto's hand and zoomed in to the couple. He couldn't focus much then because Naruto kept trying to steal the binoculars back wanting to see it all for himself. By the time he managed to put Naruto down by sitting on him, what he only saw through the spying instrument was Sasuke walking away from Sakura; the latter staying before going on her way 10 minutes later.

It made him curious. Thanks to Naruto's extraordinary sense of bad timing and habitual tactlessness, he missed it all.

"About what I wonder?" He questioned smoothly trying to fish out some answers from his friend.

"…about her being annoying." Sasuke grumbled from the back of his throat slowly sitting up.

Suigetsu, for once thinking strategically, waited for the Uchiha to spill the beans. Not a minute later the Uchiha screamed in frustration into his hands.

"You know what her problem is?" Sasuke shot an unexpected question towards Suigetsu who shrugged in response.

"She's annoying!" He stood up and yelled.

Noticing the look on Suigetsu's face, he sighed and repeated in a slower and softer manner,

"She's annoying…"

Sakura had always been annoying since the day he first met her.

He remembered her following him around every time asking him out on a date or joyously offering him something which he always ignored – remembered how she had tearfully confessed on Valentine's Day at the school's hall and how he had unceremoniously dismissed her with his sharp wordings – remembered her avoiding him – remembered her dating Nara – remembered her dumping Nara – remembered her publishing the column – remembered her chasing and persuading him to come back in the forest – remembered asking her out and finally remembered her reproving about his heartless being.

He gave a small laugh, "It's like she's pushing me off of my limits every time,"

"… and I don't know how she does that."

He sat back down on the bed with a heavy sigh, one elbow propped on his knee, the hand covering a side of his face. Suigetsu smirked and patted his friend on the back.

"You know what, Sasuke? I think you're confused because the hopeless, useless and most bothersome girl you knew had changed and blossomed beautifully. Heh, not only is she pretty but she's smart _and_ funny. And I think the reason you find her annoying is because she makes you feel emotions beyond your normal capacity all at once."

Sasuke flinched when Suigetsu flung an arm around him and gestured into the air,

"Love is deathly for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart, and the senses. It leaves you no room to fight. All you can do is succumb to it and enjoy it while it lasts. The heart wants what it wants. There's no logic to these things. You meet someone and you fall in love and that's that. Well, in your case, someone knew about you- chased you around- tried to kill you with a newspaper column- persuaded you to come back home when you ran away- went on a date with you and you fall in love with her. So really, the only thing you can do right now is to fall freestyle and enjoy the ride," he turned to Sasuke with a knowing look and said,

"It's love. It's supposed to drive you crazy."

Sasuke regarded Suigetsu with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I'm deep." Suigetsu replied thumping his heart with the side of his fist.

Sasuke scoffed and shook his head disbelievingly. Despite the absurdity of hearing it from the known bad boy in town, he thought that it actually made sense in a way if you ignore the cheesiness of it all. These emotions he's feelings, it had never been there before. She drives him to insanity, yes, but sometimes… most of the times… he felt like he didn't mind it- like he wanted it to be that way. It's like she's making him walk out of line of the unknown boundaries and asking him to take her with him…

... and for some reason it frustrates him to no ends.

How did she have such an effect on him that no one else ever had?

He knew he could get pissed at anyone pretty easily, but the rest of it remains a question that ricochet like bullets in his mind. He'd never felt compelled to do and say the things he did around Sakura, things like tender touches and wanting to talk to her for the whole evening. Things he had never given much credit to before, he found himself doing with her and wishing he would let himself do more, even when he kept denying himself the want, the need. He would never tell anyone this but when he had touched her the last time, it burned him so his grip was slightly stronger than he had intended too but he was eased by the fact that Sakura did not react negatively to it. Ever since that, his hand tingled and it made him wished he had at least caught her in an embrace or an amorous hug if the day didn't turn the way it did yesterday, but then he remembered the embrace in the forest prior to yesterday. What had initiated that?

He'd often thought about her over the years, and now that she was back in his life in ways he could never imagined, his feelings for her were starting to freak him out, because they were deep and encompassing. He admits that for some time now before all of this happened; he had been interested in her and had spent time thinking about her though he felt that he was more curious of her suddenly stopping chasing him around than actually liking her. Sakura made him second-guess his very nature. Things he never thought he would want …he was starting to consider. He seemed to omit Sakura from all the rules and ideals he had about himself. He wanted her so badly but he was scared that Sakura would change back to her past self. Sasuke was neither sensitive nor a happy guy, but he found himself trying for her because he didn't want to lose her even when he hadn't progressed far yet.

However, he questions her acts and emotions. Based on past experience, she had been nothing but a crazy girl who would do anything to be with him though she was much less extreme than the girls now. He was scared that her feelings wouldn't be genuine. Similar to the way he would hurt her, he was scared she would hurt him.

But then again, had she not confessed she had moved on? That she was not the girl he used to know? That she had relished in and was sympathetic of all the pain she saw him went through?

She had even insulted him, challenged him and denied him the luxury of getting under her skin. Was that not proof enough of her change?

Even when she still blushes under his scrutiny, smiles at him and enjoys his company, it had not been pretence and she had been her real self; a sea-change of the old Sakura, the one that he had fallen for.

He'd had enough of guesstimating and second guessing about her. If she wasn't going to talk to him and be open once more about her feelings, then he would just have to find out for himself, because he couldn't deal with her any longer if he didn't know what was troubling him so much was troubling her too.

Because to him, as of now, annoying meant love.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

_Did you enjoy it?_

_I'm terribly for all the grammar and language mistakes. I had no beta and I couldn't correct myself well even after I proofread. _

_Sorry!_

_Anyway, it's coming to an end soon. Aren't we all excited? Haha._

_I hope that you guys reviews and give me feedbacks as it will help me improve and give me the glow of satisfaction knowing that someone out there even bothered to read my borrowed characters from Naruto stories. Thank you so much for the time spent._

**_Kissa_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

* * *

_Sorry for the wait guys. School. Anyway, it's the holidays now so I'm back with a new chappie! Yay! Thank you to those who read, reviewed, followed and favourited. Much hearts and love given!_

_My beloved readers, please enjoy this chapter._

_Read and review!_

_(^_^)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

* * *

"You can do this. Just go up to her and say it. Yeah, just say it." He said to no one in particular as he mentally prepared himself for the challenge of his life.

He took a peek from behind the big pillars and saw Sakura sitting at the table in the school's courtyard with a couple of her friends reading a book with a serene expression on her pretty face. He pulled his head back in and breathed in and out as if preparing for a marathon. His heart was beating nervously and he felt hot despite the windy weather and the lack of heat from the sun. Clutching the bouquet of roses in his hands, he readied himself. With a determined expression he stepped out from behind the pillar and made way across the courtyard towards the table… only to find it empty of pink.

What the…

Did she leave while he was taking his time? He almost groaned in frustration but kept it silent. He looked around just in case she wasn't far but she was not in sight so when he turned around to retreat back to his locker in disappointment, he was shocked to come face to face with the pink haired girl he's been looking for.

"Oh!" She gasped in surprise.

Sasuke just stared at her in shocked and froze in place. It seemed like she was about to tap him in the shoulders just as he was turning around.

"Sasuke, god, you scared me!" She exclaimed and laughed. Sasuke meanwhile just remained silent.

"So, umm, what's up?"

_Say something._

"Hn." He mentally slapped himself for the choice of word.

"Oh, okay. I was just getting back to class. The free period is about to finish."

He saw her eyes strayed to the bouquet he was holding so he made to say something but she cut him and asked,

"Who's that for?"

"Naruto."

_WTF, Sasuke?_

Sakura raised a perfect eyebrow and looked at him confusedly. Of course she would find it weird if he has a bouquet of pretty roses wrapped perfectly in nice wrappings and nice ribbons with Naruto as the recipient so he immediately covered it up by saying,

"He told me to get this for him," Sakura's expression changed from confused to freaked out so he added quickly, "- for someone. He wanted to give it to someone."

"Oh…"

Sakura looked at him then at the bouquet before saying,

"I wonder who it's for. That's so sweet of him."

Sasuke just nodded. The bell rang signalling the start of the next period and students came scurrying out from classrooms into the courtyard to get to their designated classes.

"Ah, class is starting. See ya, Sasuke!"

She waved at him cheerfully and rushed to her class. Sasuke hit himself at the forehead with the bouquet.

* * *

Economics class, third table from right, second row.

It was lunch time and everyone was either in the courtyard or the cafeteria so the Uchiha had used this opportunity to set up his plan. Sasuke carefully arranged the chocolates on the table and made sure it looked pretty and presentable. There was a heart shaped box filled with expensive milk chocolate and smaller wrapped candies in various shapes and sizes that surrounds the box in a beautiful arrangement. He looked left and right to make sure no one was around before ultimately settling one beautiful rose on top of the artistically arranged chocolates. He took a step back and smirked at his skilful chocolate/rose arrangement and left the classroom only to rush back in and slip a note near the pile of chocolates before finally leaving.

He entered the cafeteria with a nonchalant look to cover the nervousness he was experiencing and walked towards his group table where Naruto, Suigetsu, and Juugo were sitting.

"So everything's ready?"

"You sure that's her table right?"

Naruto looked at him incredulously and exclaimed,

"Dude, you're in the same class as her too, how can you not know?!"

Sasuke glared at him for being too loud and looked around to make sure no one heard him. Satisfied that everyone was busy chatting with their friends or eating, he sat in his seat and said quietly,

"I always skip Economics, moron."

The whole people present at the table sniggered. Of course, Sasuke was already helping running his parents' businesses so the classes the school offer on Economics were rarely helpful to him. He learnt better sitting in meetings with his parents' business clients than at a table in a class in front of a whiteboard. When the bell rang signalling the end of lunch, they all rushed to their own classes. Sasuke went inside after a bunch of others to make sure he didn't compromise his own plan. A few of the girls gathered around the table with the chocolate gifts and sighed lovingly at the setting. They were whispering excitedly about it. Sasuke tried hard to maintain his stoic face in order to not betray the building feeling of future success. When Sakura finally entered, he watched her move across the room, to the second row, to the table and finally sitting at…

…the table next to it.

His eyes widened unbelievingly. He turned his head towards Naruto who was sitting a few seat after him and mouthed,

_What?_

Naruto looked just as shocked as well as if he had just realized something.

"Eh, what's this?" Kiba exclaimed when he went to the table and picked up one of the chocolate. He looked around questioningly and when no one told him anything he went to pick up the small note and read it aloud.

"_Meet me after school behind the staircase of D building. Love, unsigned_. Hmm..._._" he dropped the note, unwrapped the chocolate and popped it into his mouth.

"Sweeetttt!" He exclaimed.

"I wonder who did this… Sakura?" He turned to her but Sakura raised her hands up and said,

"Not me."

"Huh… well, I'm excited." He laughed merrily.

"Can't wait to meet her." He commented and continued to wolf down the chocolates.

Sasuke grimaced when the canine boy picked up the rose and sucked in a noseful of its scent. Sasuke turn once again to glare at Naruto who was sweating buckets while pointedly ignoring his deathly looks.

Thank god he didn't sign the note.

Sorry to disappoint but he was not going to go meet _Kiba_ behind the staircase.

* * *

Nothing seemed to be working. Every time he plans something it all goes down the drain so he turned towards his friends and asked for their help but that too go spiralling down to the sewer of failure. It was like the gods were against him.

He asked her out on a date but that turned into a group date to the funfair instead. He lost her the few minutes he stepped into the crowded fun place.

He tried dedicating a song to her at the talent show but ended up singing "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves" instead. (That made his popularity as a funny guy increase).

He even gave her all sorts of presents by mail but it all ended up at the wrong addresses. He sued the delivering company big time.

Sasuke Uchiha was upset, and that was the biggest understatement of the year.

"I'm finished…"

Naruto spewed his drink from his mouth into Suigetsu's face. The male who was leaning on his chair on the hind legs yelled something cursing and fell on his back when his balance gave away. Juugo simply stared at him with a blank look.

"The fuck, Uzumaki?!"

Naruto wiped his mouth with his sleeves, went straight to Sasuke's face and yelled,

"What? You're giving up?"

"I mean really? You're giving up? But you _like_ Sakura-chan! And- and- she likes you back! You can't do this teme!"

Sasuke hung his head in defeat.

"Kami-sama… dude, you're kidding right?" Naruto gestured to Sasuke and asked Suigetsu, "He's kidding, right?"

Suigetsu glared at him and wiped his face with a napkin with a disgusted expression.

"But you guys talked! You guys-" he joined his right hand fingers into the spaces of his left hand, "connected! Dude!"

Sasuke ignored him and turned his head sideways bearing an expression that screamed exasperation.

"Naruto, here's a suggestion."

"Shut up?"

"Fucking right."

Naruto sighed exasperatedly and plopped back down, staring at Sasuke unbelievingly. Suigetsu turned to Juugo and asked,

"What'd he say?"

"I'm finished." Juugo replied blatantly.

"Right, and what does he_ mean_?"

Juugo blinked, Naruto looked expectantly and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he meant, _I'm finished with doing things the wrong way,_" He alleged turning to Sasuke, "He meant, _I'm finished with this stupid mistakes, I'm finished with being stupid._" He said ignoring the heavy glare Sasuke was giving him and continued,

"Sasuke is a moron because Pinky isn't the normal type of girl. She's not mainstream. You gotta find a way to talk to her, to get to her, ya know."

"I'm lost." Naruto declared way too early.

Suigetsu looked at him like he was dumb, which he probably was. Naruto chuckled and amended,

"I mean… isn't what he's been doing special? It just didn't turn out right."

"In a way, yes, but if one thing is special for a long time then it will be mainstream. Would it not?"

Suigetsu smirked,

"Damn right, weird guy."

Juugo accepted the praise and turned his attention to Sasuke.

"You should be yourself."

"I'm still lost." Naruto declared.

Both Suigetsu and Juugo rolled their eyes and the former said, "Dumbass, Sasuke's been doing stuff that isn't him. If he wants Sakura to know his feelings, he should use his own book rather than others'. Ain't that right, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"So basically he just gotta do things his way."

Suigetsu finished and flung his arm behind his chair comfortably looking at Sasuke's reaction.

He never knew Suigetsu to be so observant and thoughtful but he was right. He guessed he's just been so focused to impress Sakura so that she would accept him but deep down, he knew Sakura wasn't like all the girls he knew because she's too nice to be one of those who judge based on just looks and materials. She wasn't shallow. He was just nervous and scared. Yes, scared. Just because he doesn't show doesn't mean he doesn't feel. Nevertheless it was just so out of character for him to be this way, to even go through all the stupidity and the unnecessary to make Sakura like him but he did. And he blames the movies and the stupid people that structured what love confessions should be like. He was an idiot for trying to do things like them.

Doing things the wrong way.

Doing things stupidly.

Pushing himself out of his chair, he stood up and walked away.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

He was going to do things right this time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

_Tadaa!_

_Did you enjoy it?_

_I'm terribly for all the grammar and language mistakes. I had no beta and I couldn't correct myself well even after I proofread._

_Sorry!_

_Anyway, I've decided to write this episode of lame struggle because I just felt like it. It was fun to write. After re-reading I realized that I made Naruto like the funny character that everyone laughs at (which he is in many cases) but it kinda ruins his image. Apologies. Plus, Sasuke became too OOC but this is an AU so I guess that's okay although I do try my best so that he doesn't stray from his dark personality much._

_Lol, the "He tried dedicating a song to her at the talent show but ended up singing "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves" instead." That actually happened to me. HAHAHA. It's one of those embarrassing moments of my life. XD_

_So I guess, Chapter 8 is the final chap then. Can't wait! _

_I hope that you guys reviews and give me feedbacks as it will help me improve. Plus, it's always nice to hear your thoughts. Thank you so much for the time spent._

**_Kissa_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

* * *

_Hey, guys! LazyKiss here! How are you? Fine I hope. :)_

_ I am so sorry for the extremely long absence from TUD! I started 2 new fics a while ago and had been kinda-not-so-much busy with them so I temporarily set TUD aside. So to make it up, I present to you the last chapter of this story! _

_I hope you enjoy it. _

_Read, enjoy and review!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

* * *

When the droplets of rain stopped its gentle falling, the sun peeked from behind the dark clouds and deemed it was time for it to grace the almost gloomy city of Konoha with its bright sunshine, smiling as it watches the citizens slowly and one by one, open the doors and the windows greeting the sun with a friendly smile and wave.

Pleasant and lovely.

Sasuke tolerated the rain. It never bothers him. He enjoyed the sun, of course. It was always warm and fulfilling but he prefers the heat better, burning at the back of his neck but Konoha rarely provided extreme heat. It was only warm and pleasurable most of the time. But he doesn't complain. Konoha wouldn't be the same if it wasn't the way it is.

He remembered that one exceptional year, when the country was so hot it became a popular discussion in the news and on the street. Although, he had to admit he remembered it most because of the complaining female population in school who tried to hide the majority of time in the shades and buildings with air-conditioning facilities. Even his die-hard admires who had been fangirling him at the edge of the soccer field resolved to retreat to somewhere cooler than the blazing open field when he was practicing under the hot burning sun the first time as co-captain of the soccer team, roughly 2-3 years ago, a few months before he dropped the bombshell on Sakura.

He remembered the loud exclamation during his practice break that she hated the sun because it destroyed her flawless complexion, alongside with her loud blonde friend. If there was anything in common between Sakura and him, it would be having the company of loud blonde friends. He knew she was just trying to impress him with her skin (because at the time, a very popular senior had declared in the school's newspaper that guys like girls with nice skin). It was downright stupid. He was shocked when he had spared a glance towards her and saw that unlike her friend, she wasn't protected underneath an umbrella with huge sunglasses armed with sunscreen lotion. In fact, she was the only one standing directly under the attacking heat beaming widely at him. He was left with an indescribable impression of her after that.

At the time, he thought she was stupid, foolish and extremely annoying because of her petty ways to attract his attention but now, he wondered why he didn't realize that she looked rather nice under the sun, with her fair skin glowing bronze. He wondered why he never noticed her bright smile that always seemed to have the ability to stop traffic. Then he recalled having the unpleasant feeling of having girls sighing his names, giving him the googly eyes and the insufferable amount of love declarations that seemed too stupid for a boy like him who knew his look, wealth and popularity blinded the simple-minded girls' haemorrhaging brains.

He shook his head solemnly at the thought. He was sure that not all girls are like that because the female population in his school could not generalize the entire world's female population. He hoped. But thanks to his miserable case, he had developed some sort of dislike towards girls; stupid girls. He was still a perfect man with testosterone and desires for girls, preferably smart intellectual girls.

Then something at the back of his mind reminded him that Sakura was smart and had always been the top scorer in their grade, next to him of course. She was an honors student with high academic excellence that could impress many universities who clamours for top bright students, like her. It wasn't hard to notice that quality in her but he often oppressed his impressment because she was one of those girls that give him frilly pink valentine cards filled with too much hopes and desperation.

But she wasn't one of them anymore. She changed. She stopped liking him, stopped chasing him and had even insulted/scolded/challenged him, even when he took her out on a date. (Was it a date?)

And he knew he changed because she changed.

Sasuke walked to the park where he and Sakura walked to on their first date and scanned the area. It was wet and empty, what with the children still being kept from the play area since the rain. The shout of joy and laughter was lacking but the air still kept the happy atmosphere but at a more calming tranquil pace. He approached the familiar bench and used his hand to clear the rainwater from the seat. Not minding the small amount of rainwater that would stain his pants and touches the back of his black leather jacket; he sat and leaned back with his hands in the pockets.

He stared ahead and let the sun touches his skin and listened to the symphony of birds chirping and the distant grumbling of the city resuming the day.

He refused to check his slick black cell. If she wants to come, she would. At the end of the day, he would count her absence as a refusal of his short explanation text concerning a certain emotion and her participation. If one would read the text, they would think that it was written sharply and precisely, emotionless. But he had felt like he poured his entire soul into that one page of typing. He wasn't a man of many words and he plans to stay that way so he hoped that Sakura, the girl who had mercilessly cause him suffering, was understanding enough to accept him and his newly founded feelings.

Time passed at a pace that was neither fast nor slow. For the first time, he thought that time was being merciful to him. His heart may be jittery, at the brink of exploding and his stomach twisting and pulling as if he was on a rollercoaster ride, but he was rational enough to be calm and patient. He was Sasuke Uchiha, nervousness does not become of him.

But it did.

The minute he saw a flash of pink at the turn of the road across the park, his system roared to life and became a catastrophic mess. Sweat started to gather in his palms and his heart accelerated faster than a racing car, thumping wildly against his chest. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind and doubts started seeping in. He panicked. His legs automatically jumped up and froze and his eyes locked to her approaching petite figure.

She looked beautiful. She was wearing a simple white blouse and a pair of tight jeans that became his favourite once he saw the way it accentuates her legs. She also wore a simple dark converse with no jewellery apart from the thin band of necklace. From the distance, he couldn't judge if she was wearing any makeup but he didn't care. With or without it, she was still beauty; a fact he was ready to deny and obliterate if it had been years ago before any of this had taken place.

She didn't seem to notice him as she looked left and right at the crossing for approaching cars. He vaguely wonders if she just happens to walk by and doesn't intend to meet him at all. He was starting to entertain the idea of it. She doesn't have to come actually. He was fine. It was just him being stupid. He wouldn't get hurt if she crossed and went the opposite way from the park.

_Pathetic, _he chided himself for his fears.

What were his fears anyway? Rejection? To be unrequited?

Sakura likes him, right?

She still likes me, right?

Before he could get any worse, he took a deep breath, calmed his nerves and waited patiently for her. He was being stupid and pathetic. If it doesn't go the way he expected – whatever it is his expectations were – he would accept it coolly and be okay with it.

"Sasuke!"

A part of his doubts was washed away the minute her big green eyes spotted him and started towards him. He raised his hand languidly – as if it wasn't shaking with nervousness minutes prior.

"Hey." She greeted when she stopped in front of him, patting her pink hair nervously.

"Hey."

With his greeting, it seemed like the world slowed down for a bit and allowed them to stare at each other. Sakura knew he was in his usual black and blue so her eyes didn't leave his almost stoical face.

"Umm… I got your text." She started slowly.

Sasuke tried to gauge her expression and saw that a familiar red hue was starting to creep into her face. He could also see she was a bit guarded. He didn't blame her. He would too if he was wearing her shoes.

He had already decided since the minute he woke up that he was going to be direct with her. He didn't know how else he should do it.

"Sakura, I-"

"Sasuke, wait." She interrupted.

Sasuke stopped with the smallest of fear stroking his heart.

"I know it's pointless if we keep doing this so I'm not going to waste your time." He gazed at her, waiting solemnly for her declarative statement. She looked directly into his eyes, almost fiercely, almost bravely, mostly scared.

"I was disappointed. I was hurt. And it's going to sound like a cheap chick flick but I really can't take it anymore." He watched the way she straightened herself and determinedly spelled out her heart,

"I love you."

He didn't have to check his watch but he knew the time stopped.

"I always did. And I'm not going to take no for an answer because you've led me on for enough now. I don't know what to think, what to say, what to feel. Some days, I don't feel like trying, some days I can't stop the lying." She wanted to explain what she meant by that so she continued, "Because I lie to myself a lot, Sasuke. I always say that you were too above me. That you saying no was already my stop sign. But I'm too stubborn. I keep… having these feelings for you. It just won't stop. I think about you, a lot. Even when I dated someone else, I still think about you." She laughed suddenly, a soft peal of sad laughter.

"Was I really that obsessed with you? I didn't see it from your point of view, Sasuke. But then I spent long time thinking about the way I treated you. I demanded your attention and love even when I have no right to. I keep pushing you and chasing after you and stuff. So yeah… I guess I get what you meant when you called me annoying. And I'm really sorry."

She laughed sadly again, and Sasuke didn't like it but he stayed silent.

"Sometimes, I wish I could run away from you, if that's what it takes to stop this madness." She confessed quietly as she dropped her head.

Sasuke wanted to say that he was left speechless, but he had a lot to confess to her too. But his body stayed still and his mouth refused to open. He looked at her, seeing the top of her head from his height, and wondered if she would start tearing up. He didn't want her too but he thought she would've looked pretty crying. But it unease him if she does. He saw her fidget uncomfortably from his silence and looked up to him carefully through her bangs. Slowly, she took a small step back. To look at him more comfortably or to distance herself, he wasn't sure.

"I think… no… yeah… that's what I wanted to, um, to tell you." She mumbled.

He was still silent.

When she realized he wasn't going to say anything soon, she sighed and smiled disappointedly. She didn't say goodbye, didn't wish him good luck with his life or whatever it was girls say after a heartfelt confession before leaving. She just turned and started to walk away, trying to not appear heartbroken, again.

"Stupid."

Sakura froze.

"Foolish."

Her heart constricted.

"_Annoying_."

She didn't realize the tears flowing down her face, and the erratic beating of her heart and the lack of coherent thoughts but she did realize one thing –

"I feel the same way."

– the arms that enclosed around her from behind and the head that dropped lightly on her right shoulder was Sasuke's. She felt herself going weak, her legs threatening to give away. If she ever had anything to say, it was lost with the shock and sensation.

"I'm not good with this. I don't know how to do this." He admitted to her as he whispers softly into her ear. "But you have to know that now, I feel the same way. Every time… I just feel like I'm going insane. Because, Sakura…" He tightened his hold around her but loose enough for her to feel comfortable, "It's you."

If he felt her heart banging against his chest, he didn't mention it. Sakura was about to collapse from his words, from his actions, from_ everything_.

"If you want to push me away, do it now. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Something rose in her chest, painful and tight, because it was too large. The emotion wanted to burst out of her chest and into the world because there seemed to be _so little_ room for Sasuke and, oh, how her heart broke and broke and broke and it was _beautiful_, this aching, bleeding _hope_.

She speedily turned around and catches his face in her small hands, and smiled so dazzlingly, even the sun looked dim compared to her brightness. Sasuke was dazed and felt himself going warm, his heart like the disposition of ice to melt when heated. He stared deeply into her and moved his hands lightly to her small waist to pull her close.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He felt a tug on his lips when he heard that endearing suffix on his name. Until now, he didn't realize how he rather liked it when she said his name that way, especially now that they were finally going somewhere. It made him feel, special, important and close for some odd reason. And it fitted her, he decided, to call him that way. He liked the way she was close to him, the way her gentle hands were placed on his face and the way she innocently looked up to him with those beautiful green eyes.

He didn't answer her but leaned in slowly; close enough to almost feel the skin of her pink lips on his but was at a respectful enough distance for her to pull away if she chose to. Sakura closed in and met his lips for a soft, chaste kiss. There was not enough words to explain the kiss. If he could describe it, it would take an infinite amount of time to write. But he didn't care about the words to describe the kiss, he just wanted to feel it. The shy way she had met his lips, the soft way they collided and oh how he could almost taste the her flavour from it. It was a wonderful sensation.

"Sasuke-kun, are we together now?" She asked him when they pulled apart.

"Aa…"

"Does that mean you love me?"

"Aa…"

"Is that a yes?"

He smirked and teasingly said,

"Ex-Editor of TUD and still, you can't understand me?"

Sakura dropped her head to his chest and laughed heartily, feeling his chest vibrating as he laughed along with her. He tugged her closer and she snuggled to him contently.

The answer is yes, yes he does.

* * *

**Author's Awesome Thank you Note:**

* * *

_Well, that's the end of it I guess. Sorry if it's too short. :P_

_It's been great writing this story and I truly appreciate the encouragement and support from all of you. Although my story isn't a huge project and isn't my greatest one yet, I've enjoyed every moment of it. _

_I thank you all for following, reading, favourite and reviewing this story. Big smile._

_Anyways, I've reviewed this chapter for any mistakes, but my eyes aren't perfect, so if you see anymore, please let me know. As always, any and all comments and critiques are very much appreciated. _

_I hope that you guys reviews and give me feedbacks as it will help me improve. Plus, it's always nice to hear your thoughts. Thank you so much for the time spent._

_Another thing, if you have the time, do give my new story, "No Man's Land",__ a chance_. It's my newest story that is much more serious than this one and is set in an Alternate Universe but still in the ninja world because, as we all know, ninjas are awesome. 

_Thank you._

_For all of you, you've been awesome and will remain awesome. You guys are da best!_

**_Kissa_**


End file.
